Ninjas entre hadas
by NarutoScarlet999
Summary: Después de que Naruto y Sasuke liberaran al mundo del mugen tsukuyomi, ambos caen muertos. Pero gracias al sabio de los seis caminos ambos tienen la oportunidad de empezar de cero en otro mundo.
1. Prologo

Prologo

-Narutooooo – gritó un azabache cayendo desde las alturas con chidori con llamas negras en la mano.

-Sasukeeeee – gritó ahora un rubio con un rasengan enorme en su mano mientras saltaba al encuentro de su rival.

Flashback (hace más de tres años).

Los mismos chicos solo que tres año menores, y con las diferencias de que el azabache ahora tenia el pelo blanco, dos alas en la espalda y su piel era de un color gris y el rubio estaba recubierto con un manto de chakra rojo, las pupilas parecían las de un felino y andaba a cuatro patas.

-Chidori.

Sasuke empezó a cargar su famosa técnica en su brazo, solo que al tener el sello maldito los relámpagos en vez de azules eran negros.

-Rasengan.

Naruto en su mano empezó a formar un rasengan, pero a través del chakra de kurama el rasengan se volvió más grande y de color rojo.

Ambos chicos empezaron a correr hacia su rival con la técnica en su mano, y unos segundos después colisionaron creando un gran esfera blanca que envolvía a ambos muchachos.

Fin del flashback.

Ambos chicos estaban a escasa distancia el uno del otro pero aun así seguían recordando cada una de sus anteriores batallas, las cuales culminaron en este colosal encuentro.

Flashback (unos meses atrás)

A las afueras del país del hierro Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban el uno frente al otro después de una corta pero intensa batalla que había concluido con el choque de sus respectivas técnicas.

-Sasuke, te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste acerca de lo ninjas de élite, que saben lo que siente el otro a través de los golpes – hizo una pequeña pausa – por eso dime Sasuke, ¿has podido sentir lo que pasara si nos volvemos a enfrentar tu y yo?

Sasuke no mostró emoción alguna, solo miraba a Naruto con una cara inexpresiva.

-La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, moriremos los dos – concluyo Naruto.

Fin del flashback.

Ambas técnicas colisionaron creando una gran esfera de chakra que envolvió casi por completo el valle del fin. Dentro de la esfera, debido a la enorme presión que estaban ejerciendo ambas técnicas, los brazo en los cuales se encontraban, los perdieron, y no solo eso, ambos tenían un enorme agujero en el pecho que les atravesaba de lado a lado.

Cuando por fin la técnica ceso, ambos cayeron al suelo, inconscientes, sin brazo y perdiendo una enorme cantidad de sangre debido a todas las heridas que tenían alrededor del cuerpo.

Un par de horas después, ambos abrieron sus ojos pesadamente, ambos sabían que no les quedaba mucho de vida, pero aun así se giraron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Por que?¿Por que has llegado hasta este punto por mi? - pregunto Sasuke gritando.

-Ya te lo dije una vez no, porque eres mi amigo, y porque no soporto ver como cada vez te vas hundiendo más y más en la oscuridad, no aguanto que a un amigo mio le ciegue el odio, y más si se por lo que pasaste, ya que ahora por fin puedo entender tu dolor.

Sasuke se emociono ante tal discurso, y llego a sentir un sentimiento que pensaba que jamas volvería a sentir, sintió que tenia un lazo con alguien, sintió que tenia un amigo, y aunque trato de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, empezo a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Naruto, si no fuese por mi ahora no estarías a las puertas de la muerte, siento haber empezado esta inútil lucha, y gracias por ser mi amigo a pesar de todo y por intentar traerme de vuelta a la luz.

Naruto se sorprendió, ya que ver al frío Sasuke llorar y pedir disculpas no era algo muy común pero aún así sonrió.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ya te lo dije la última vez, en el próximo enfrentamiento moriríamos ambos, pero me alegro de haber conseguido sacarte de la oscuridad con mis ultimas fuerza – dijo mientras ambos sonreían – pero aun nos queda una ultima cosa que hacer antes de morir.

Ambos se levantaron con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, juntaron las manos y liberaron el poco chakra que les quedaba.

-Mugen tsukuyomi kai

Mientras los ninjas supervivientes de la guerra eran liberados del genjutsu, los cuerpos de ambos chicos caían sin vida en el frio suelo.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Despedida

**Gracias por los comentarios que habéis dejado en el prólogo y espero que la historia os siga gustando, es mi primer fic así que cualquier consejo o critica que me ayude a mejorar es bienvenida**

 **Zafir09: Gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te este gustando**

 **alexsennin9999: Gracias por el comentario, y respecto al tema de si serán niños o no, la respuesta es que no, si que les haré más jóvenes (entre 14-15 años), ya sabrás el motivo más adelante, y respecto con quien se quedara Sasuke tengo una idea en mente pero dependerá de como avance la historia.**

 **Gjr-Sama: lo siento pero en la historia Sasuke no sera fem, ya que ya tengo planeado su avance en la historia, pero espero que te siga gustando igualmente**

 **Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo del fic**

Los ninjas empezaban a llegar poco a poco al valle del fin, pero se encontraron con un triste panorama.

Debajo, entre los escombros de lo que antes eran las estatuas de Hashirama y Madara, se encontraban un peliplata intentado no llorar y a una pelirosa llorando a mares junto a los cuerpos sin vida de dos ninjas, uno rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla y el otro azabache, con la mano que les quedaba cogida a la del otro formando un sello.

Esto para la alianza ninja fue como perder la guerra, ya que el ninja que velo por su seguridad desde que se unió a la guerra, el ninja que le infundio valor y coraje a todo el mundo sea de su misma villa o de otra, el ninja que buscaba la paz entre todas las aldeas, el ninja que les salvó a todos de una muerte segura, se encontraba sin vida delante de todos.

Pero si para la alianza fue un gran golpe, para los ninjas de konoha fue como si les arrancaran el corazón.

Al lado de ambos cuerpos sin vida, fueron llegando sus compañeros, primero Tsunade, quien al ver a su "nieto" tan de cerca muerto no puedo evitar derrumbarse y empezar a llorar como su alumna, después de ella, llegó Minato, quien aun llorando tenia una sonrisa de orgullo, ya que su hijo había conseguido salvar al mundo ninja y llevarlo a una época de paz, pero poco a poco es sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza, ya que aun que estuviera orgulloso de su hijo, ver su cuerpo sin vida delante suyo era muy duro. Más personas fueron llegando, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Gaara, etc. y todos se unieron al llanto colectivo que adornaba aquel lugar, cada uno por lo que significaba el rubio para ellos, y algunos, aunque bastantes menos, por lo que significaba el azabache. Pero sin duda, la que peor estaba llevando la situación, era Sakura, que no había podido detener esta lucha en la cual perdió a su amor y a su mejor amigo, echandose la culpa de todo y creiendose una inútil.

-(Todo por mi culpa, sin tan solo hubiera podido detener la lucha... soy una inútil, todo mio entrenamiento para ser más fuerte no ha servido de nada. ¿Porque Naruto?, ¿porque me abandonas', Sasuke, aun después de todo te seguía amando, porque te vas de mi lado una y otra vez), por que!- dijo lo ultimo gritando, rompiendo la monotonía del llanto.

Ese día aunque hubieran ganado la guerra, solo reino la tristeza en los corazones de todos los ninjas de la alianza

························································································································

En una habitación oscura se encontraban nueve grandes bestias, cada una con una cola mas que la anterior, así hasta llegar a la novena, formado un circulo, y en el centro de este circulo habían tres personas, un rubio, un azabache y un peliblanco.

Poco a poco, tanto Naruto como Sasuke fueron abriendo los ojos.

-(¿Estoy muerto?) – se preguntó Naruto

-(Si estoy muerto, porque puedo sentir dolor y cansancio en mi cuerpo, y si estoy vivo, donde estoy y como me he salvado) – esa y mil preguntas más rondaban la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Veo que ambos ya estáis despiertos, me alegro mucho – dijo la tercera persona que había en la habitación.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se incorporaron como pudieron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver quien les hablaba y por quienes estaban rodeados.

-Viejo, donde estamos, y como es que todos los bijus están aquí, y...

- **Calla cachorro y escucha lo que os ha de decir el viejo** – dijo Kurama interrumpiendo a Naruto.

Sasuke mientras tanto observaba cada detalle que podía de la habitación, ya que todo esto lo resultaba muy extraño, y el estaba seguro de que su herida era mortal

-Primero, os quería agradecer que hayáis liberado al mundo de la amenaza que significaba mi madre, gracias a vuestra colaboración y trabajo en equipo no solo habéis salvado al mundo ninja, si no que lo habéis conducido a una época de paz nunca antes vista.

Ante estas palabras Naruto sonrió con sus típicas sonrisas y Sasuke se quedo pensativo.

-Oye viejo – dijo – ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?, quiero decir, para que sepas que hay paz en todo el mundo ninja debe de haber pasado bastante tiempo.

Naruto se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Sasuke, pero no puedo darle muchas vueltas porque el sabio de los seis caminos continuo su explicación.

-Después de liberar a la gente del mugen tsukuyomi ambos moristeis – Naruto y Sasuke no parecieron sorprenderse ante esta revelación, así que continuó – aunque lo más acertado no es eso, sino que entrasteis en un estado de muerte aparente, ya que vuestro corazón dejo de latir y vuestro cuerpo ya no quedaba ni una gota de chakra, pero ese estado es prácticamente una muerte segura, y ningún ninja medico la puede detectar.

-I entonces como no morimos, entre la herida que teníamos en pecho y todo lo que has dicho, ¿como es que seguimos aquí? - preguntaron ambos muy extrañados.

-Cuando vuestros amigos de Konoha llegaron a la aldea, montaron un gran funeral en el que asistieron todos los ninjas de la alianza más muchos civiles que querían agradecerte, Naruto, todo lo que hiciste por ellos, y te nombraron sexto hokage, y a ti Sasuke, te perdonaron tus crímenes y te dieron el titulo de héroe de la hoja – ambos chicos sonrieron, pero Naruto no pudo contener las lágrimas ya que sus amigos cumplieron su sueño aun cuando el había muerto, y Sasuke sonrió porque aun después de lo que hizo aun le seguían considerando ninja de la hoja.

-El caso, es que después de enteraros, con el poco chakra del que disponía, os traje a los dos a esta dimensión, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla y si no actuaba ya no os podría salvar. Lo primero que hice es congelaros, para que no murierais, y seguido de eso os empece a tratar, pero surgió un imprevisto, vuestro cuerpo rechazaba el chakra...

Ante esto ambos chicos trataron de canalizar su chakra, pero notaron una energía diferente, y al intentar hacer sus técnicas emblemáticas se dieron cuenta de dos cosa, el color cambio, el rasengan de Naruto ahora era dorado y la esfera no parecía estar echa de chakra, y el chidori, en vez de ser azul era amarillo, y tampoco parecía estar echo de chakra, pero lo que más sorprendió a Sasuke es que hizo el chidori sin sellos. Ante esto, Sasuke intento activar sus dojutsus y Naruto entrar en modo ashura, y la sorpresa fue poca cuando a Naruto lo empezaron a rodear flamas rojas y azules, con la misma forma que el modo ashura, y las esferas de su espalda eran de color rojo. Sasuke, cuando abrió sus ojos, no solo el si no que todos en las sala se sorprendieron al ver un mangekyou sharingan y un rinnegan dorados con un toque de color negro.

-Viejo, que nos has hecho, no es que no me guste, pero porque noto una fuerza diferente en mi interior, se siente como la energía natural, pero a la vez diferente – dijo Naruto mientras volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Y porque puedo hacer jutsus sin uso de sellos? - pregunto Sasuke desactivando sus dojutsus.

-Eso es debido a que tuvimos que buscar entre los bijuus y yo una fuente de energía que sustituyera el chakra en vuestro cuerpo, y después de buscar por muchas dimensiones, y hacer muchas pruebas, por fin encontramos una energía la cual el cuerpo de Naruto logro asimilar, y llegamos a la conclusión que debía ser similar a la energía natural que el usa en modo sennin, por ello la pudo asimilar, y aunque tardo más, al final el cuerpo de Sasuke también pudo llegar a asimilarla, y por ello al final conseguimos curaros, aunque no sabemos cuanta fuerza habéis perdido o ganado, pero todo esto tiene un inconveniente...

-¿Y cual es viejo? - pregunto con curiosidad Naruto.

-Nunca jamás podréis volver a las naciones elementales - dijo muy serio el sabio.

-QUE! - grito con todas sus fuerza Naruto - pero porque viejo, ahí lo tengo todo, mis amigo, Tsunade obachan, sakura-chan, todo... - Naruto no aguanto más y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Los demás veían eso con mucha tristeza, ya que cuando por fin conseguía que todos le reconocieran, lo iba a perder todo otra vez.

-(No se si esto sera bueno o malo, pero para mi creo que es un gran oportunidad de empezar de cero, empezar a caminar el camino de la luz sin que nadie piense mal de mi, sin dejarme cegar por la venganza otra vez, en este mundo haré lo que yo crea correcto sin miedo a equivocarme) DOBE! - grito Sasuke - no se lo que nos espera en esa dimensión, no tengo ni idea de que nos pasara, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, no podemos hacer nada para volver, tu no eres una persona que se rinda sin luchar, así que levántate de una puta vez y demuestra la determinación característica que tienes.

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de Sasuke, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que tenia razón, así que poco a poco fue levantándose y sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Teme, jamás olvidare a mis amigos y compañeros de la hoja, pero seria un insulto hacia ellos que me hundiera ahora, así que andando, demostremos a la gente de esa dimensión de que están echos los ninjas de la hoja.

Ante esto todos sonrieron, y se alegraron de ver al rubio más alegre.

-Pero antes de que os transporte, quiero pedirte un ultimo favor Naruto.

-Claro, ¿que es viejo?

-Quiero que te lleves a los bijuus en tu viaje, se que puede sonar egoísta, pero si la reencarnaciones de Ashura y de Indra, y también lo bijuus desaparecen del mundo ninja, nadie nunca jamás podría recurrir al poder de mi madre y su amenaza quedaría en el olvido, pero claro, es tu decisión y si no q...

-Claro que no me importa viejo, después de todo son mis amigos y compañeros, y estará bien no estar solo Sasuke y yo solos en este nuevo mundo, claro, si a ellos les da igual.

- **Por nosotros no hay ningún problema cachorro, sera divertido volver a luchar a tu lado -** dijo con media sonrisa Kurama.

- **Sera divertido estar contigo Naru-chan** \- dijo Matatabi.

- **Siempre que haya de vez en cuando a alguien a quien matar kiajajajaj -** dijo Shukaku.

 **-Y tampoco te pongas a rapera como B -** Dijo Gyuki.

 **-Sera un placer luchar a tu lado Naruto -** Dijo Saiken.

 **-Espero que sea emocionante ese nuevo mundo al que vamos -** Dijo Kokuo.

- **Mientras sea tranquilo yo estoy a gusto, ¿no es así Choumei? -** Dijo Isobu.

- **Exacto, pero aun así espero que tengamos grandes aventuras -** Aventuro Choumei.

- **Pero no te acostumbre a usar siempre nuestro poder Naruto -** Dijo Son Goku con orgullo, aunque todos sabian que le caía bien Naruto.

 **-** Gracias chicos, me alegro de poder contar con vosotros - dijo mientras levantaba el puño y uno a uno los bijuus fueron colocando con su puño el de Naruto, todos con una sonrisa - pero viejo, antes de partir me gustaría pedirte un favor - dijo mientras Sasuke sonreía porque ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-Claro, dime que quieres Naruto.

-Me gustaría que...

···························································································································································································································

 **/Konoha, tres años después de la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke/**

Después de la guerra, Konoha había conseguido prosperas mucho, ya se había recuperado de prácticamente todas las bajas que habían tenido, y aunque cada vez hubiera menos encargos ninjas, seguían adelante a base del comercio, ya que gracias a los tratados de paz entre todas la villas, ahora el comercio era libre entre todas las aldeas.

Un par de meses después de la guerra, Tsunade renunció al cargo de Hokage, y después de nombrar al fallecido Naruto como el sexto, le paso el cargo al séptimo, Hatake Kakashi, el cuál hasta el día de hoy ha hecho un gran trabajo en su puesto.

Sakura, gracias a los consejos de Ino, por fin pudo superar la pérdida de sus dos amigos y actualmente era la directora del hospital ninja y una de las mejores ninjas del mundo.

Sai, después de la perdida de su único amigo, le costo volver a confiar en la gente, pero actualmente tiene un relación con Ino y es mucho más sociable que antes.

Y todos los demás amigos del rubio habían poco a poco superado la perdida y todos se encontraban viviendo felices la vida, que gracias a su amigo, era todo paz y tranquilidad.

Pero una madrugada, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la villa se levantaron debido al grito de cierta pelirosa, y se encontraron con una impactante visión. Algunos estaban felices aunque en parte cabreados por lo que hicieron, otros no podían evitar llorar de felicidad por la noticia, sobretodo todos los amigos del rubio, ya que se encontraron con el monte de los hokages, tal y como hacia Naruto cuando era niño, solo que en este había un mensaje para todos.

"Siento que todos lo pasarais mal cuando pensasteis que tanto Sasuke como yo morimos, pero la verdad es que gracias a los bijuus y al sabio de los seis caminos logramos sobrevivir, pero por desgracia nunca más podremos regresar a las naciones elementales, ya que hay ciertas cosas que nos lo impiden, pero aun así me gustaría despedirme de vosotros, ya que aun después de todo lo que he pasado, siempre e tenido a mis amigos a mi lado, y eso es algo que jamas olvidare, gracias por darme ánimos en los buenos y malos momentos, y por intentar protegerme en la guerra y aunque nunca más nos volvamos a ver, siempre os llevare en mi corazón, y espero con toda mi alma que sigáis adelante, nosotros estaremos bien, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que nos paso, por ello seguid adelante en vuestras vidas si mirar atrás, y vividla al máximo, eso es todo lo que os pido.

Sakura, al final conseguí cumplir mi promesa y regresar a Sasuke a la luz, lamento que nunca más podamos volver a ser el equipo 7, pero recordad todos, no importa si no nos podemos ver, incluso si estamos separados, siempre estaré viendo por vosotros, vaya que si."

Todos, sin excepción lloraron, pero a diferencia de en la guerra, esta vez lloraron de alegría, alegría por saber que su amigo estaba vivo, alegría por saber que el no les echaba la culpa de nada, y aunque ninguno jamas le volviera a ver, nadie le podría olvidar, y como el dijo, siempre velarían por el. Pero entre todos los llantos, una pelirosa sonreía.

-Baka Naruto, gracias por todo.

··························································································································································································································

 **/Dimensión oscura/**

-Dobe, ¿listo para partir? - pregunto Sasuke

-Ya voy teme, (¿listos chicos?) - pensó Naruto

 **-Adelante -** Digo Isobu

 **-Ya no hay vuelta atrás -** Le dijo Choumei

 **-No tengas miedo, estamos contigo Naru-chan -** Le dijo Matatati cariñosamente

 **-Avanza sin mirar atrás -** Le dijo Son Goku

 **-Comencemos de cero -** Agregó Saiken

 **-A empezar una nueva aventura (espero que estés bien B, y si has muerto jamas te olvidare) -** Pensó Gyuki

 **-Sera divertido kiajajaja -** Dijo sadicamente Shukaku

 **-¿Que nos deparara este nuevo mundo? -** Se preguntó para si mismo Kokuo

 **-Avanza cachorro, ellos estarán bien, ahora preocúpate por lo que tienes delante, este es el inicio de una nueva aventura -** Kurama animó al rubio

 **-** (Allá vamos chicos), estoy listo viejo, cuando estés quieras partamos - Naruto dijo sonriendo

-Darme las manos chicos, vivid lo mejor que podáis a partir de ahora, y a sido un placer conocernos, espero de todo corazón que las cosas os vayan bien - y dicho esto todo se volvió negro.

 **Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, a partir de ahora ya se acaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Naruto y damos inicio a Fairy tail, como dije antes cualquier consejo es bienvenido, y espero que os siga gustando el fic, un saludo, y a partir de ahora empiezan los problemas y la acción.**

 **Próximo** **capitulo: El encuentro**


	3. Capitulo 2: La magia y el entrenamiento

**Naruto y Sasuke han llegado a Fiore, pero aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos para que lleguen a Fairy Tail, durante el capitulo entendereis el porque, pero aun asi, habrá algunos giños Espero que os siga gustando tanto la historia como a mi escribirla.**

 **Da inicio el arco: Descubriendo la magia**

 **/Año X781, bosque al norte de Crocus, entre la capital y blue pegasus/**

Tirado en el suelo, se encontraba un rubio, que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos.

-(Donde estoy) - pensaba mientras miraba detenidamente el lugar.

 **-Veo que por fin despiertas Naruto, llevas durmiendo casi dos días -** le dijo Kurama.

 **-Estábamos preocupado por ti Naruto -** Matatabi dijo con un tono que mostraba preocupación.

-(Lo siento chicos jejeje - rió nervioso, le resultaba extraño tener que disculparse con los bijuus porque se preocuparan por él - por cierto, ¿alguien sabe donde estamos?

 **-La verdad es que no, en todo el tiempo que llevas durmiendo hemos intentado localizar a alguien pero lamentablemente parece que estas solo, aunque Sasuke se fue a explorar hace un rato, quizá el sepa algo -** comentó Son

-(Bueno, pues entonces sera mejor que me vaya, a ver si encuentro a este teme - y dicho esto corto la comunicación con los bijuus y empezó a buscar.

Empezó a caminar por el bosque, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle, ya que estando en un nuevo mundo hasta ahora desconocido para el le dejaba con una sensación de intranquilidad bastante desagradable, ya que no sabia que se podía encontrar, hasta que de repente oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

 **-Naruto -** le llamaron algo preocupados los bijuus, ya que Naruto no se estaba dando cuenta de algo importante

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto algo extrañado por el tono de voz de los bijuus.

 **-Cuando puedas fíjate en tu cuerpo... -** le dijo algo nerviosa Seiken, aunque por dentro todos los bijuus tenían ganas de ver la reacción de Naruto al darse cuenta.

-(¿Que problema hay con mi cuerpo?) - preguntó extrañado, mientras se fijaba en su cuerpo - (yo me noto todo bien) - decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco a un río para ver su reflejo, mientras los bijuus estaban cada vez más ansiosos - (¿porque lo...), pero que cojones! - grito Naruto sorprendido ya que al verse se encontró más bajo que antes, los rasgos de la cara se habían vuelto más de niño y su cuerpo no estaba tan trabajado como antes, aparte de que las ropas le iban grande - que me ha pasado -preguntó muy asustado, provocando algunas risas entre los bijuus por esa reacción.

 **-Bueno, no estoy seguro, ya que al meterte la energía de este mundo en tu cuerpo durante la recuperación, no se produjo ningún contratiempo, pero parece ser que al llegar a este mundo, para adaptarse a ella, tanto tu cuerpo como el de Sasuke ha... -** explicaba Kurama hasta que Naruto le interrumpió.

-(Espera, me estas diciendo que el Teme también ha sufrido este cambio - pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Naruto, pensando cuanto se reirá de el al verlo.

- **...-** Todos los bijuus tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el carácter tan infantil que mostraba el rubio.

 **-Parece que no solo ha rejuvenecido de cuerpo, si no también de mentalidad -** dijo Choumei aun sorprendido por la poca preocupación del rubio ante la reciente perdida de edad, pero tanto Gyuki como Kurama negaron rápidamente con la cabeza

- **No, eso no es así, Naruto era igual de idiota e infantil incluso antes de de perder años, es más, si ahora tuviera el carácter que tenía a los 15, esto seria un infierno -** dijo Kurama para molestar al jinchuriki, con una sonrisa picara, haciendo reír a los demás bijuus y enfurecer a Naruto.

-(Cállate bola de pelos y no molestes) - le dijo Naruto sonrojado por la vergüenza y mirándole con una cara de puro odio, haciendo reír a Kurama y a los demás bijuus, cabreando más a Naruto.

- **Ya esta Naru-chan -** le dijo Matatabi, intentando calmar al rubio mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa - **cálmate y preocúpate de buscar a Sasuke.**

 **-** Hmph - Naruto cortando el enlace con sus compañeros y continuó con la búsqueda de su amigo.

Después de un rato, cansado de buscar sin ningún resultado, decidió entrar en modo sennin para agilizar las cosas, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando con tan solo concentrarse un segundo ya lo tenia activado, sin tener que meditar como solía hacer antes.

 **-Interesante..., desde que tienes esta energía en tu cuerpo parece que se han producido bastantes cambios, no solo en tu físico, si no a la hora de usar tus habilidades -** explicaba Kurama, aunque tenía bastante curiosidad por saber cuanto habían cambiado sus habilidades - **Te recomiendo que en cuanto encuentres a Sasuke pongáis a prueba vuestras habilidades -** Aconsejo Kurama, para que el rubio pusiera a prueba sus habilidades.

- **Pero intentad no llamar mucho la atención, no sabemos que puede haber cerca y no seria aconsejable montar un alboroto ahora mismo -** Apuntó Isobu.

-Creo que tenéis razón, de todas formas ahora voy a continuar buscando a Sasuke.

Después de un rato saltando por los arboles, noto una presencia no muy lejos de su posición, y se dirigió hacia ella, y cuando llego al sitio no pudo aguantarse la risa al ver a un Sasuke de 15 años delante suyo.

-Jajajajaja - empezó a reírse de su amigo, asustando y enfureciendo al azabache al mismo tiempo.

-De que te ríes Dobe, no te das cuenta de que tu estas en la misma situación que yo - le dijo molestó.

-Si, pero te ves tan adorable teme jajajaj - le dijo Naruto en broma para molestar más a su compañero, cosa que consiguió ya que a Sasuke le salió una vena en la frente.

-Cállate de una buena vez Dobe - le dijo un ya muy molesto Sasuke - y centrémonos en lo que es importante, que no es momento para bromas - le reprendió Sasuke.

-Tienes razón - dijo Naruto reincorporándose y intentando dejar de reír - ¿Has encontrado algo interesante durante este tiempo?

-La verdad es que no he estado buscando mucho - le empezó a explicar Sasuke - Al principio si que intente buscar algo por los alrededores, pero al no encontrar nada, me puse a entrenar un rato, ya que tenía curiosidad por ver como eran ahora mis habilidades, ¿tu has probado ha hacer alguna de las tuyas?- le pregunto Sasuke antes de proseguir con la explicación.

-De momento no, solo he activado el modo sennin, cosa que me ha resultado mucho más sencillo que antes, pero por el resto nada.

-Bien - prosiguió Sasuke - cuando yo intente usarlas, no pude conseguir hacer gran cosa, el chidori no lo conseguía hacer, ni con los sellos, y cuando intente activar mi sharingan -dijo a la vez que los intentaba activarlo - no me deja usarlo, es como si hubiese desaparecido, no tengo ninguna forma de usarlo.

Naruto se sorprendió ante lo que le dijo su amigo, así que intento hacer su técnica característica, el kage bunshin, pero antes de llegar a hacer los sellos, otro rubio apareció a su lado, cosa que le sorprendió y a la vez le deprimió.

-Pero si yo he puesto suficiente chakra, bueno, lo que sea esto para 20 clones - dijo extrañado el rubio, cosa que no sorprendió a Sasuke ni a los bijuus, que llevaban ya un rato atentos a lo que sucedía.

- **Naruto -** le llamo Kurama - **Intenta hacer un rasengan.**

El rubio asintió, y junto a su clon se dispuso a formar el rasengan, pero lo único que consiguió es que la masa de energía explotara.

- **Lo que me temía -** dijo Kurama sorprendiendo a todos - **Naruto, sácame fuera, necesito hablar con ambos.**

El rubio asintió, y se dispuso invocar al zorro, y como las otras veces, sin hacer uso de su sangre para hacer la invocación, una pequeña explosión de humo se produjo justo en frente de ambos chicos, y cuando el humo se disipo, ambos pudieron ver a un chibi Kurama, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Naruto, pero se aguanto las ganas de reír y dejo a Kurama hablar.

- **Acabo de descubrir el motivo de vuestro rejuvenecimiento y el echo de que no podáis usar libremente vuestras técnicas** **-** empezó su explicación Kurama - **En la dimensión en la que estábamos antes, nosotros os introducimos una cantidad de energía equivalente al chakra que solíais tener en las naciones elementales, pero no pensamos en que quizá vuestro cuerpo, al no estar acostumbrado a ella, seria incapaz de volver a rellenarlas al máximo como hicimos nosotros artificialmente. Debido a eso, al llegar a esta dimensión, vuestro cuerpo no no fue capaz de absorber suficiente energía para poder rellenar vuestras reservas,y por ello, busco una solución alternativa, y ello provocó que vuestro cuerpo volviera a una edad donde la energía recolectada y la máxima capacidad de vuestro cuerpo fuera la misma -** concluyó Kurama.

-Es decir, que para que la energía recolectada por nuestros cuerpos nos rellenara al completo, tuvimos que rejuvenecer a una edad donde así fuera - razono acertadamente Sasuke.

No he entendido nada - dijo Naruto con cara de tonto, provocando que les cayerauna gota de sudor por la nuca a sus compañeros - pero de todas formas, como es que a diferencia de todas mis otras habilidades, soy capaz de entrar en modo sennin tan fácilmente - pregunto curioso Naruto.

 **-Eso iba a explicarlo ahora chico -** continuo Kurama - **vosotros estáis acostumbrados a usar las habilidades usando chakra, pero esta energía tiene propiedades diferentes, por lo cual no sirve que la uséis como si fuera chakra. Pero no os preocupéis,no habéis perdido vuestras habilidades, ellas siguen allí, y cuando recuperéis vuestra edad anterior (junto con todo vuestro poder) y sepáis usar la energía, seréis capaces de volver a usar vuestro máximo poder -** acabó Kurama.

-Hmp, que problemático, aunque lo mejor sera empezar a conocer que es lo esta energía.

-Kuramaaaaa - grito Naruto como si fuera un niño pequeño - contesta a mi pregunta - se quejo.

 **-Ya voy pesado -** Kurama ya tenia una vena en la frente por la inmadurez que demostraba del rubio **\- Lo único que se de esta energía es que es energía natural, a diferencia del chakra que era energía física mas espiritual. Entonces, al tener energía natural en tu interior, no necesitas recolectarla de tu alrededor, si no que basta con que actives la de tu interior, y como tu cuerpo ya esta acostumbrado a usar el sennin mode, no se te dificulta nada -** acabo de explicar Kurama - **¿Lo has entendido Naruto?**

-No - tanto Sasuke como Kurama cayeron de espaldas - pero mientras lo pueda usar esta todo bien.

- **Me rindo, no puedo contigo Naruto -** se quejo Kurama, mientras desaparecía en una bola de humo.

-Eres muy tonto dobe - decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba del suelo - sera mejor que nos pagamos en marcha - y salió corriendo hacia el sur.

-Cállate teme, es difícil y me c..., pero espérame teme - le grito a su amigo para después seguirlo.

* * *

 **/Time skip, una semana después, a las afueras de Crocus/**

Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron practicando toda la semana sin conseguir nada, no lograban canalizar su magia, y sus intentos para hacer cualquiera de sus técnicas eran en vano, y incluso, cuando intentaron hacer algo tan fácil como trepar un árbol o caminar por el agua, fallaron estrepitosamente, motivo por el cual agradecían que los ninjas de su mundo no les pudieran ver hacer el ridículo.

Pero no todo fue mal, descubrieron que su velocidad, aunque hubiera disminuido bastante, era muy elevada, superior a la de un jounin normal, y no solo eso, su taijutsu solo había perdido velocidad, ya que su fuerza y habilidad no se vieron afectadas en nada, así que de momento descartaron cualquier posibilidad de canalizar su poder hasta que descubrieran de que se tratara

-Oye teme, detecto muchísimas personas un poco más hacia delante -comento Naruto luego de un largo silencio.

-Debe ser que por fin encontramos un pueblo, por fin podremos empezar a recuperarnos - se alegro Sasuke, ya que no soportaba sentirse tan débil.

Ambos siguieron su camino, pero cuando ya les quedaba bastante poco, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Vaya, vaya vaya - se oyó la voz de un hombre - pero que tenemos aquí, dos pequeños magos que no saben que este territorio nos pertenece - continuaba hablando la voz mientras se colocaba delante de ellos y se bajaba la capucha.

Era un hombre de pelo y ojos azules, tenía una barba que se notaba que llevaba días sin afeitarse, y sus ropas estaban bastante desgastadas, pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke se fijaron en el, ya que se quedaron en shock cuando oyeron la palabra mago.

-Espera - dijo Naruto después de un rato- ¿has dicho mago? - pregunto Naruto aún sorprendido.

-Claro que e dicho mago idiota, es que acaso no lo sois, porque no parecéis civiles - les pregunto extrañado por la pregunta del rubio.

-Pero a que te refieres con mago, esas personas que van con sombrero de copa y varita y sacas a un conejo de su chistera - pregunto Sasuke haciendo reír a Naruto.

-Os estáis riendo de mi o algo - pregunto ya muy cabreado el hombre - me refiero a magos, personas que hacen magia - y antes de que los chicos tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre grito - Thunder attack \- grito mientras un circulo mágico se formaba delante de sus manos, del cual salió un poderoso rayo que se dirigía hacia ellos, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-Sasuke, eso quiere decir - hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras una gran sonrisa en su boca se iba formando - que somos magos! - grito mientras saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Los bijuus, empezaron a interesarse por esto, y decidieron que nada más llegar a la ciudad investigarían más sobre el tema

Sasuke, aunque no estuviera tan emocionado como Naruto, igualmente el echo de ser un mago -(con que magia ehh) - pensó mientras se miraba el cuerpo.

-Pero es que estáis mal de la cabeza o que - les dijo el mago a ambos chicos, ya que no entendía su comportamiento - chicos, salid, vamos a darle una lección a los que se han atrevido a reírse de mi.

Dicho esto, de entre los arboles salieron una veintena de hombres, que se colocaron detrás de su líder en posición de pelea.

- **Naruto, esto es malo,no podéis usar ninguna de vuestras habilidades y delante vuestro tenéis a más de veinte mago, mejor huid por el momento -** le advirtió Kurama.

-(Pero aun así contamos con nuestro taijutsu y velocidad, ademas de que sera una buena forma de ver de que es capaz la magia)

-Mierda, Naruto, mejor vayámonos por el momento, sin nuestras habilidades no creo que podamos con todos ellos - espero a que Naruto contestara - Naru... - le iba a llamar pero cuando se giro se cayo de espaldas ya que Naruto se había lanzado contra los enemigos- (definitivamente es tonto, pero bueno, lo echo echo esta, hora de divertirse) - pensó mientras desenvainaba su chokuto, para después lanzarse al encuentro de su amigo y empezar a combatir contra los bandidos.

-Wind bullet (proyectiles de viento) \- grito uno de los bandidos, pero ambos chicos esquivaron con su gran velocidad el ataque.

Sasuke se colocó enfrente de dos hombres y de un rápido movimiento los dejo inconscientes, y rápidamente se dispuso a seguir luchando.

-Water slace (corte de agua) \- varios bandidos lanzaron muchos proyectiles de agua que el rubio apenas puedo esquivar, sorprendido de que los arboles de detrás suyo se hubieran cortado como si fueran de mantequilla.

-Un poco más y no lo cuento, pero ahora me toca a mi.

Naruto se lanzo en combate contra tres de los bandidos, usando solamente el taijutsu, pero estaba en gran desventaja, ya que ellos se combinaban usando su magia, cosa que le complicaba el combate a Naruto, pero al final logro ganar, aunque había salido algo herido.

Para Sasuke las cosa tampoco iban muy bien, ya que aunque contase con su chokuto, ellos podían usar la magia tanto para cubrirse como para atacar , y el solo disponía de su velocidad, y en muchas veces le salvo, ya que aunque recibiese pequeñas heridas podía esquivar los ataques.

Después de un rato de batalla, ambos chicos habían conseguido vencer a todos los bandidos, aunque eso les había pasado factura, ya que las ropas de ambos estaban bastante destrozadas, y tenían grandes heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-No se si sois muy tontos o muy valientes, ya que enfrentarse a casi cien magos usando solo la fuerza y ganar es una proeza, pero vuestra suerte acaba aquí y ahora. Thunder revolution (revolución de los truenos) \- y dicho esto una gran cantidad de rayos provenientes de las manos del mago se dirigían hacia ambos chicos, que al estar tan cansados, no pudieron defenderse, y el ataque les dio de lleno, dejándolos muy malheridos.

-Hasta aquí llega vuestra patética existencia jajajaja - se rió con maldad - es hora de que acabe con vuestra vida de una buena vez - y dicho esto saco un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se lanzó contra ambos jóvenes dispuesto a matar,

-(No puede ser que mi segunda oportunidad haya durado tan poco, no puedo morir así, no después de todo lo que he vivido, me niego a morir a manos de un asqueroso bandido) - y con este pensamiento Sasuke intento como pudo levantarse.

Para Naruto la situación es la misma, por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de todo lo que vivió al largo de su vida, y igual que Sasuke el se puso de pie como pudo, gritando - Jamás me rendiré, tu no seras quien me quite la vida.

El bandido estaba asombrado del aguante de esos chicos, pero eso le dio más ganas de continuar hasta verlos perder toda su esperanza,pero cuando ya le iba a clavar el cuchillo al rubio, una espada salió de la nada deteniendo el ataque - (pero que demonios) - se pregunto mentalmente.

-De entre los arboles, por donde había sido lanzada la espada, salio una joven pelirroja, que debería tener prácticamente la edad de Naruto y Sasuke, vistiendo una falda azul hasta poco mas de la rodilla, y en la parte de arriba una armadura plateada que le cubría todo el torso.

-Kirito - empezó a hablar Erza - líder bandido de rango A, mi encargo es eliminarte.

-Con que una miembro del gremio Fairy tail eh, y nada menos que titania, esto sera interesante. GoldBullet (proyectiles dorados) \- muchas esferas eléctricas se empezaron a formar alrededor del hombre, para después relanzarlas a Erza - toma esto, titania.

Erza no pareció ni inmutarse ante el ataque que venia, pero un poco antes de que impactara se oyó - Re-equip: armadura de la emperatriz del rayo.

Después de decir eso, una luz dorada empezó a rodear a Erza y rápidamente se disipó mostrando una armadura completamente diferente, y ahora en vez de una espada tenía una lanza de doble punta, y muy fácilmente esquivó el ataque para luego ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa y se lanzara contra su enemigo, provocando bastantes corte por todo el cuerpo, cosa que cabreo a su adversario.

-Basta ya de juegos - le grito el bandido -es hora de ponerse serio. Thunder armor (armadura de rayo).

Los rayos empezaron a crear una armadura que cubría a Kirito de cualquier cosa, técnica que les hizo recordar a Naruto y a Sasuke al raikage.

-Si crees que con eso vas a tener alguna opción de vencerme estas muy equivocado. Re-equip: armadura del purgatorio.

Después de que la luz desapareciera, Erza vestía una armadura completamente negra con dos alas en la espalda y una espada muy grande con pinchos en la primera mitad del filo.

Ante esto, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron en shock, ya que era la primera vez que veían un combate entre magos, y por lo que ellos suponían bastante buenos, pero lo que más les sorprendió es la habilidad de la chica de hacer aparecer y desaparecer armaduras de la nada, pero para cuando salieron de su asombro, vieron como el bandido era vencido por Erza rápidamente, ya que el pobre no podía defenderse por muchos rayos que le protegieran, cosa que hizo que Naruto y Sasuke sudaran frío, para luego volver a su traje normal.

-Estáis bien vosotros dos - les pregunto Erza pero cuando se giró, allí ya no había nadie, cosa que sorprendió y molesto a Erza por igual - ya que les e salvado al menos podrían agradecerlo - digo mientras cogía a Kirito y volvía hacia Crocus para entregarlo y recibir la recompensa.

* * *

 **/Time skip, un día después/**

Era de noche en Crocus, la mayor parte de las personas se encontraban durmiendo, pero en la salida norte de la ciudad, podemos ver a un rubio y a un azabache dándose la mano para poco después separarse y ir cada uno por caminos diferentes.

 **Flashback**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la pelea entre la chica y Kirito, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la biblioteca de Crocus, leyendo libros sobre magia, para poder dominarla de una buena vez, y ahí se pasaron un par de horas hasta que el sueño les hizo efecto.

Al no tener dinero, tuvieron que dormir en el bosque que había cerca de la ciudad, aprovechando el campamento deshabitado de los bandidos.

-Me teme, no se que estilo de magia elegir, se me hacer raro ya que con el chakra era el que te tocaba.

-Tu haz lo que prefieras, yo creo que optare por el rayo y el fuego, y quizá también el re-equip, ya que después de verlo creo que podría adaptarlo bastante bien a mi estilo de pelea.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Naruto pensando en que escoger y Sasuke pensando como practicarlas, y siguieron en silencio un rato hasta que Naruto tubo una idea.

-Teme, ¿que te parece si nos separamos?

-¿Que quieres decir dobe? - pregunto Sasuke que no entendía a que venia la pregunta.

-Quiero decir, cada uno elegirá diferentes tipos de magia, así que se me había ocurrido que viajásemos por todo el país aprendiendo la magia y conociéndolo, ya que hasta el momento solo conocemos Crocus y este bosque.

-No es mala idea Dobe, pero puede ser peligroso, ya has visto que un mago medianamente bueno ha podido sin mucho esfuerzo con los dos.

-Ya lo se, pero descubriendo Fiore podemos encontrar nuevas magia y cosas así que nos puedan ayudar, además de que a partir de ahora, como ya sabemos lo fundamental acerca de la magia, aprenderemos rápido.

-Supongo, ¿y cuanto tiempo estaríamos entrenando?

-Que te parecen dos años - le pregunto Naruto, pensando que seria lo justo para volverse un mago decente.

Sasuke se puso a pensar un rato - (si, es cierto que seria peligroso, pero Naruto tiene razón, podríamos descubrir cosas interesantes en este viaje, además de descubrir este nuevo mundo) - De acuerdo Naruto, mañana por la noche partiremos, y dentro de dos años, nos volveremos a encontrar en crocus, más te vale aprovechar el tiempo si no quieres que te supere Dobe - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Más quisieras Teme, cuando nos volvamos a ver no me llegaras ni a la suela de los zapatos jajaja - el comentario provoco que ambos empezaran a discutir, para más adelante llegar a los puños. Después de un rato ambos empezaron a reir y decidieron ponerse a dormir, pensando en que aventuras le esperan durante su entrenamiento.

 **Fin del flashback**

Un rato después de la partida de los dos jóvenes, una pelirroja se disponía a volver al gremio, preguntándose que le abría pasado a esos dos chicos de ayer, y cabreada porque el bandido a logrado escapar por culpa de los soldados de runa, pero decidió olvidarse de todo y poner rumbo hacia su hogar, hacia Fairy Tail.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, los dos años de entrenamiento no los voy a explicar enteros, los próximos dos capitulo serán uno con el entrenamiento de Sasuke y el otro el de Naruto, pero habrá cosas que se descubrirán más adelante, y después de estos dos capítulos entrar en escena el gremio. En los comentarios poned cuál queréis ver primero, si el capitulo de Naruto o Sasuke.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y quizá el siguiente se tarde un poco más, pero probablemente la semana que viene o la otra ya este subido.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Mago clase S

**Después de ver vuestros comentarios, y ver que hay más votos por el entrenamiento de Naruto, he decidido empezar por este, aunque probablemente el de Sasuke lo suba dentro de unos días, lo siento para los que votaran por Sasuke pero estoy seguro que la espera valdrá la pena, ya que os vais a sorprender mucho.**

 **Respecto a la duda que tenías todos sobre que magia usara, de momento prefiero dejarlo como sorpresa, ya que si no,** **no seria tan emocionante, aunque durante este capitulo y los tres siguientes veréis una gran parte, pero no todas.**

 **Y sin más, aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **/3 meses después de haber empezado el entrenamiento, este de Magnolia/**

Había caído la noche en Fiore, pero en un claro del bosque se podía observar como un rubio entrenaba arduamente, intentando dominar de una vez la magia, ya que los fundamentos ya los había dominado.

Wind Bullet \- gritó el rubio, formándose un circulo mágico azul delante suyo, de donde salieron una par de proyectiles de viento, los cuales no tenían un ningún objetivo en particular. - Mierda, porque ha de ser tan difícil, ese tío podía sacar un gran numero de proyectiles sin cansarse, y yo con más de cinco no puedo, a este ritmo el teme me va a superar - se quejo Naruto.

- **No te deprimas Naruto, para haber practicado tu solo, estas mejorando bastante, ya veras que en cuanto puedas dominar la magia, aprender hechizos y adaptar los jutsus a la magia estará chupado -** intento animarlo Seiken.

 **-Ademas, solo llevas tres meses, aún te falta bastante, seguro que Sasuke tampoco ha progresado mucho-** agregó Matatabi.

 **/En otro lugar/**

-Great fireball \- grito un azabache formando un circulo mágico rojo del cual salió una gran esfera de fuego que arraso bastante, demostrando que domina bastante bien la magia.

 **/Pero volviendo con el rubio/**

Naruto entro en el su espacio mental para poder hablar mejor con lo bijuus. Dicho espacio era un enorme prado done los bijuus podían hacerlo que les apeteciera.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no se como continuar, solo puedo copiar lo hechizos que he visto, ya que no se adaptar mis jutsus a la magia, así que ahora no se con que continuar - se lamento el rubio.

- **Y** **si buscas un maestro Naruto o buscas algún libro de hechizos o algo por el estilo** \- le pregunto Gyuki.

Naruto se puso a pensar un rato, era cierto que sería una buena forma de continuar, ya que el problema no era su velocidad ni su fuerza, ya que aunque aun le faltara mucho para volver a recuperar sus antiguas habilidades, seguía teniendo tanto una velocidad como una fuerza envidiables. El problema era el numero de hechizos con los que contaba, ya que su numero era bastante reducido, contado el modo sennin y el kage bunshin, aunque solo pudiera hacer un clon, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa. - Supongo que tienes razón Hachi - al hachibi le salió una vena en la frente cuando Naruto lo llamo así pero no dijo nada - pero es que no tengo ni idea de donde estamos, llevo perdido más de un mes - dijo Naruto rojo de vergüenza, mientras los nueve bijuus se caían de espalda.

 **-Nunca cambiaras Naruto, creo que nos equivocamos al elegir pasar toda tu vida juntos -** le dijo Kurama para molestarle haciendo reír a los demás bijuus que ya sabían que dentro de nada se iniciaría una pelea.

Pero lo que no se esperaban es que Naruto los estuviera ignorando, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. - No lo sentís - pregunto Naruto extrañando a los nueve bijuus, pero Kurama enseguida se dio cuenta de a que se refería Naruto.

 **-Hay una acumulación enorme de maldad justo enfrente de nosotros, ten cuidado Naruto.**

Los bijuus se sorprendieron pero enseguida se pusieron serios intentando descubrir que es lo que había delante.

- **Detecto bastantes presencias justo enfrente Naruto, creo que lo mejor seria irnos antes de que nos vean, ya que como te detecten correrías mucho peligro. -** Dijo Son, a lo que los otro siete bijuus asintieron excepto Kurama, que tenia una sonrisa en el rostros ya que ya sabía que iba a pasar.

 **-A que esperas para ir Naruto -** Dijo un sonriente Kurama, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y provocando una sonrisa al rubio.

Naruto no contesto, simplemente abandono el espacio mental, activo su modo sennin y se dispuso a ir hacia donde detectaba esa maldad.

Después de unos diez minutos corriendo, llegó a lo que parecía ser una pequeña fortaleza, con un emblema muy extraño en la puerta, pero se camuflo antes de que los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta lo detectaran.

-Que opináis, hay mas de 50 personas ahí dentro, aunque no parecen de un nivel muy alto, cosa que no concuerda con el nivel de maldad que e detectado - les pregunto y explico a los bijuus.

- **Sinceramente, no te lo sabríamos decir, aunque lo más sabio seria retirarnos, pero como ese no es tu es... -** se callo Kurama, ya que de repente captaron un nuevo sentimiento, dolor, para luego ser acompañado con un grito femenino que heló la sangre a Naruto, el cual se levanto y sin pensárselo dos veces, ataco a los guardias.

Ya que Naruto contaba con el factor sorpresa, no necesito usar ninguna habilidad para vencerlos, ya que con su fuerza dejo rápidamente inconsciente a uno de los guardias, para luego atacar al siguiente el cuál no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Luego, entro sigilosamente al castillo, y intento llegar sin ser detectado a las mazmorras, de donde provenían los constante gritos, cosa que cada vez enfurecía más a Naruto.

Cuando por fin llego a la mazmorra, se encontró una escena digna de un laboratorio de Orochimaru. En el centro de la sala, atada a una camilla, había una niña peliazul de unos nueve años, vestida con un vestido amarillo, o eso parecía, ya que estaba desgarrado y lleno de manchas, pero lo peor era que tres hombre le estaban inyectando unas cosas, mientras hacían experimentos con su cuerpo y haciéndole preguntas.

-... dragon slayer. - le decía un hombre.

-Dejadme, por favor. - les suplicaba la niña, mientras un mar de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Tanto los bijuus como Naruto se habían quedado en shock ante semejante acto, simplemente no se podían imaginar que horrores habría viviendo es pobre niña hasta hoy, cosa que provoco que a Naruto y Kurama les empezara a hervir la sangre, y ocurrió algo que sorprendió a los otros bijuus.

-Ya te lo e dicho, niña estúpida, no te dejaremos hasta que no nos enseñes tu magia dragon slayer, y si no nos lo dices, seguiremos experimentando hasta que lo descubramos nosotros mismos, y ahora cállate - y se dispuso a golpearla con un látigo que tenia en su mano derecha, pero antes de bajar la mano, alguien se la sujeto - hum - exclamo el hombre, antes de que un puñetazo hiciera contacto con su cara, malmandado al "científico" contra la pared del otro lado de la sala.

Los dos hombres restante y la pequeña niña se giraron a ver quien era el sujeto que acababa de aparecer, sorprendiéndose ante la imagen que se encontraron, y no era para menos, ya que Naruto estaba recubierto con un manto rojo, con tres colas de energía ondeando a su espalda, las tres marcas de su cara más acentuadas, y con colmillos.

-Qui... Quien eres - pregunto asustado uno de los hombres, pero no recibo una respuesta con palabras, ya que Naruto haciendo gala de su velocidad despareció de la vista de las tres personas de la sala, para aparecer segundos después de uno de los hombre y dándoles un rápido puñetazo en la espalda, para seguidamente conectar una patada en la cara del otro, haciendo que uno se retorciera de dolor y escupiera sangre, y al otro lo matara debido a la fuerza del golpe.

...dito se..as -le dijo el hombre intentando recuperar el aire, pero Naruto, en su arranque de furia, le dio otro golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

La joven veía todo esto con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza, ya que no sabía si ese sujeto que acababa de llegar la iba a ayudar o simplemente se disponía a seguir torturándola, pero cuando noto que era libre del agarre de las cuerdas que la sujetaban, supo que por fin podría salir de ese lugar.

-Estas bien pequeña - le dijo Naruto, ya no tenia el manto el manto magico que le cubría, al ver a la chica asentir, continuo hablando - Me alegro, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - le dijo dándole la mano

-Muchas gracias Naruto, yo soy Wendy Marvell - le dijo la chica mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Naruto, al ver esto, la abrazo y trato de consolarla - Ya ha pasado todo Wendy, mientras yo este aquí no dejare que nadie más te toque, te lo prometo, pero me gustaría saber el porque te estaban haciendo esto- pero al ver que la chica empezaba otra vez a llorar añadio - si no, lo dejamos para otro momento - le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

No, esta bien - Dijo Wendy, y empezó a explicar - yo poseo una magia perdida, una magia llamada dragon slayer, la cual me la enseño mi madre, Grandine, la dragona del cielo - dijo mientras Naruto abría mucho los ojos y intentaba procesar la información, pero dejo que continuara, después ya haría las preguntas - hace unos dos días, mientras me dirigía a una misión de mi gremio, estos hombre me atraparon, queriendo obtener mi magia, pero yo no podía permitir que la tuvieran, no quería enseñarle a nadie más la magia que me enseño Grandine, y entonce emp... - pero no pudo continuar, ya que al intentar recordar lo que paso no pudo evitar llorar, así que Naruto la empezó a abrazar, dejando que la pequeña se desahogase.

Mientras Naruto consolaba a Wendy, los bijuus estaban teniendo una conversación.

- **Así que dragones ehh -** comento Gyuki - **Así que en este mundo existen este tipo de criaturas.**

 **-Esto cada vez es mas interesante -** Dijo Son.

- **Aunque que haya humanos que sean capaces de hacerle eso a una pobre niña es despreciable -** Añadió Matatabi.

 **-Pero una cosa -** dijo shukaku, llamando la atención de los demás, excepto de Kurama, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos - **Porque demonios un dragon enseñaría magia para cazar dragones a un humano -** pregunto ofuscado, ya que viendo de que son capaces los humanos, podrían llegar a matar incluso a los que se la enseñaron, pero sus hermanos razonaron que debía haber un por que detrás de todo eso.

Pero volviendo con ambos jóvenes, Wendy ya había parado de llorar, y estaba contándole por encima sobre su magia y un poco sobre Grandine, ya que Naruto estaba algo curioso acerca de ello.

-Así que, mientras estabas dirigiéndote hacia una misión de tu gremio, estos hombres te atraparon no - le pregunto Naruto a lo que la chica asintió - pues entonces sera mejor volver a tu gremio para que tus compañeros no se preocupen.

-Muchas gracias enserio Naruto-san, pensé que iba a morir aquí - dijo con los ojos cristalinos, pero Naruto le revoloteo el cabello y le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No es nada Wendy, me alegro de haberte podido ayudar, y no me llames san, que me hace parecer viejo - le dijo Naruto sonriendo - ahora súbete a mi espalda, así llegaremos más rápido.

Wendy asintió, y subió a la espalda del rubio, mientras el abandonaba la sala. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar muy lejos, una explosión los detuvo.

-Que ha pasado Naruto - pregunto asustada Wendy.

-No lo se Wendy, pero sera mejor salir cuanto antes de aquí. - y usando su velocidad de ninja logro salir lo más rápido que pudo del castillo y abandonar la zona, no sin antes girarse y observar, para su sorpresa, como el castillo se derrumbaba, pero aun así siguió corriendo.

Después de correr durante diez minutos sin rumbó fijo, pensando que ya era una distancia segura se detuvo, pero cuando fue a bajar a Wendy de su espalda, Naruto de dio cuenta de que estaba dormida, así que con suavidad, la dejo en la hierba que descansara, mientras el se sentaba en la rama de un árbol para vigilar.

Después de un rato, Naruto escucho un ruido proveniente de su derecha, y se agacho a tiempo para esquivar una especie de bastón con una forma muy extraña, para luego saltar y colocarse al lado de Wendy.

-Salid de ahí, que puedo sentir vuestras presencias - les dijo Naruto a las dos personas que lo habían atacado, y de detrás de un árbol salió primero un hombre mu extraño, ya que cubriendo su cuerpo tenia una capa azul bastante raída, unas vendas que le cubrían ambas piernas, y con unas sandalias, pero lo más extraño era que cubriendo la mitad de abajo de la cara tenia un pañuelo verde, y encima otro de color azul con un placa de metal en la frente, como si fuera una bandana ninja, dejando entre ambos pañuelos un pequeño espacio para poder ver. Por ultimo, en la espalda traía 4 bastones, de extrañas formas, y un quinto que lo tenia en la mano.

Después del hombre, y para sorpresa de Naruto, salió una pequeña gata de color blanco, caminando a dos patas y con un vestidito rosa cubriéndole el cuerpo.

 **-Naruto, ten cuidado, la gata no es ningún peligro, pero detecto un gran poder mágico proveniente del hombre encapuchado -** le advirtió Kurama.

(Ya lo se Kurama, pero no puedo permitir que le hagan nada a Wendy, ni que la vuelvan a llevar a ese infierno) - le digo Naruto a Kurama - Quienes sois y que queréis, no os voy a permitir que toquéis a Wendy - les grito Naruto a la gata y al encapuchado, sorprendiéndoles - pero antes de dejarlos responder, se coloco en posición de lucha - si queréis llevárosla, primero deberéis pasar por encima de mi.

Poco después, tras susurrase unas cosas los dos extraños, el encapuchado se puso a cierta distancia de Naruto, con los bastones flotando a su alrededor, listo para luchar.

-Tu te lo has buscado - y tras decir eso, el encapuchado se movió a gran velocidad para golpear al rubio, pero Naruto no se quedo atrás, y con su velocidad lo esquivó con facilidad, y ahí inició un duelo de velocidad y fuerza, empatando en ambos aspectos, así que Naruto se echo para atrás, mientras esquivaba un golpe, e hizo una copia.

-Wind Bullet \- Gritaron ambos rubios, y dos proyectiles de aire se dirigieron hacia el encapuchado, pero el no se quedo atrás.

-Circulo mágico de tres niveles: espejo de agua \- grito mientras hacia un patrón con las manos, mientras tres círculos mágicos se formaban. Cuando la técnica de Naruto impacto, los proyectiles rebotaron y se dirigieron hacia Naruto, destruyendo su copia y hiriendo a Naruto, pero el encapuchado continuo con su ataque.

-Torre de Babel \- Los cinco bastones que tenía flotando a su alrededor se colocaron en el suelo, y poco después debajo de Naruto hubo una explosión, y una luz lo empezó a levantar cientos de metros en el aire, y cuando ya estaba a una altura considerable, el cielo encima suyo se abrió, y de el salio una especie de demonio-rana.

-Pero que demonios - grito Naruto asustado.

- **Naruto, esto es una ilusión, libérate de una buena vez y dale una patada en el culo a ese maldito -** le dijo Kurama, que por fin volvía a hablar.

-(Gracias Kurama), lo siento tío, pero las ilusiones no me pueden afectar a mi'ttebayo - le dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero cuando una luz empezó a brillar debajo suyo, supo que había caído en su trampa.

- **Mierda Naruto-chan, sal de ahí ya o podrías morir -** Matatabi grito muy preocupada por Naruto.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera huir, el encapuchado empezó - Círculo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: Canción Sagrada.

Cuando acabo de decir eso, cinco círculos mágicos aparecieron encima de Naruto, para después liberar una gran cantidad de energía mágica concentrada, que daño gravemente a Naruto, el cuál cayo inconsciente al suelo, pero con un ultimo pensamiento en la cabeza - (Lo siento Wendy, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte).

Un par de horas después, Naruto empezó a abrir los ojo poco a poco, notando como poco a poco recuperaba sus energías. Cuando pudo mover un poco la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba curando con una especie magia vede, y lo único que pudo pensar era que Sakura lo estaba curando y todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando levanto más la vista se dio cuenta de que quien le curaba tenia el pelo azul y no rosa.

-Me alegro de que te curaras Naruto-san - le dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Wendy - dijo Naruto extrañado - Como que estas bien, no te han echo nada - pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

-Es que veras, los que te atacaron, eran unos amigos que vinieron a salvarme, así que hubo un malentendido, pero ya esta todo solucionado.

Naruto se movió un poco, y trato de incorporarse. Cuando por fin se puso de pie, pudo ver que al lado de Wendy estaba la gata y un poco más alejado estaba el encapuchado.

-Naruto-san, te presento a Charle - dijo señalando al gato.

-Un placer - dijo la gata, sorprendiendo de gran manera a Naruto, ya que no se esperaba que la gata hablase - y lamento lo que paso antes, sabíamos que habías rescatado a Wendy, pero Mystogan quiso ponerte a prueba - explico Charle, y cuando acabo, Mystogan se acerco.

-Lamento haberte herido, pero es que cuando entramos en el castillo, pude sentir un increíble poder mágico proveniente de las mazmorras, y quise batirme en duelo con esa persona, y al ver que tu salías de las mazmorras junto con Wendy, pensé que seria tuyo, pero por lo que veo me confundí de persona.

Naruto estaba que echaba humo, no solo le había dado un paliza por querer un buen combate, si no que encima le llamaba débil. - El que expulsaba ese poder si que fui yo, lo único que no puedo controlar mi poder, pero al ver a eso tres hombres a punto de golpear a Wendy, simplemente mi poder exploto, y pude usar mi poder dormido.

Ante eso, Mystogan se sorprendió bastante, ya que era la primera vez que oía que algo así pasaba. - Pero como es que no puedes controlarlo - pregunto extrañado

-Pues verás...(que hago chicos, creo que puedo confiar en ellos, pero no se si contarles la historia).

 **-Naru-chan, no lo se, pero creo que lo mejor seria que te lo guardaras para ti, lo ultimo que queremos ahora es que todo Fiore os empiece a molestar a ti y a Sasuke. -** Dijo Matatabi, a lo que Choumei, Saiken y Son asintieron

 **-Yo creo que deberías decirlo, quizá no te crean, y si te creen, quizá se lo cuenten a los demás,pero después de ver cuan fuerte es Mystogan, creo que seria un buen maestro -** Le digo Gyuki, cosa que Naruto ya se había planteado, y a los restantes bijuus les pareció lo correcto.

 **-Además, yo ne detecto malas intenciones en ellos, no creo que Wendy permita que nadie dig nada, después de todo lleva cuidándote desde que se ha despertado -** Dijo Kurama sonriendo, y haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera.

-(Gracias Wendy) - pensó Naruto.

-Naruto-san - le llamo Wendy, y es cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que llevaba hablando con los bijuus demasiado tiempo.

-Perdón - dijo Naruto algo sonrojado por la vergüenza - el echo por el cual no puedo usar al 100% mi poder, es debido a que yo no estoy acostumbrado a la magia - dijo sorprendiendo a los otros, y confirmando las sospechas de Mystogan - ya que yo antes usaba el chakra, otro tipo de energía, y eso es porque yo provengo de oro mundo.

A partir de ahí, Naruto se dispuso a contarles todo desde el inició de la guerra. Al principio, Charle y Wendy no acababan de creerse del todo lo que Naruto les decía, pero al ver como lo contaba, los sentimientos que mostraba al explicar momentos tristes, les hizo confiar en su historia. Por otro lado, Mystogan escuchaba atento el relato de Naruto, ya que el tampoco pertenecía a este mundo, y se sorprendió a saber que había más aparte de Edolas.

Cuando Naruto acabo su historia, Wendy se acerco tímidamente a Naruto, llorando un poco y abrazándole, diciendo que nunca más estará solo, cosa que Naruto agradeció mucho. Mystogan, después de escuchar el relato, se vio identificado con el rubio, ya que ambos perdieron a sus seres queridos, así que se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Naruto, luego hablare contigo - dando a entender que tenían que estar a solas - pero por el momento, y hasta que tengas que volver a Crocus a reunirte con tu amigo, te entrenare para que puedas dominar la magia dijo haciendo que Naruto sonriera, le abrazara, cosa que molesto bastante a Mystogan y le diera las gracias mil veces - pero - continuo - a cambio, después de reunirte con tu amigo, te unirás a Fairy Tail - dijo mientras enseñaba su emblema.

A Naruto le pareció bien, ya que después de leer acerca de los gremios, pensó que seria un buen lugar donde hacer dinero y amigos - acepto, pero - se puso serio, sorprendiendo a los demás - cuando empieza mi entrenamiento - digo con una enorme sonrisa, y haciendo que los demás se cayeran de espaldas.

.En cuanto lleguemos a Cait Shelter, empezara tu entrenamiento - viendo como Naruto se desilusionaba añadió - Mañana ya habremos llegado, así que no te preocupes.

Así, los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia el gremio de Wendy, pero, Kurama, mientras tanto llamo a Naruto.

- **Naruto, cuando lleguemos, nosotros también te entrenaremos -** Le dijo Kurama sorprendiendo al rubio- **Si te preguntas el porque, es que debido a que en el castillo hayas podido usar mi magia, significa que de alguna forma podemos darte nuestro poder, así que también entrenaras para dominarlo -** Acabo de explicarle Kurama, mientras Naruto sonreía, ya que n sabía el duro entrenamiento que le esperaba **.**

 **/Time skip, un año y ocho meses después/**

Durante este tiempo, Naruto, con la ayuda de Mystogan y los bijuus, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, hasta al punto de darle una pelea decente a Mystogan, aunque no era capaz de ganarlo. También, se había echo un gran amigo de Wendy, hasta el punto de considerarse hermanos.

También, durante este año, Naruto había acompañado a Mystogan en numerosas misiones de su gremio, ya que Mystogan iba y venia, así que había ganado mucha experiencia a la hora de pelear y hacer misiones.

Y así fue el año para Naruto, y hoy, era la ultima vez que estaría en Cait Shelter hasta dentro de un tiempo, ya que ya tenia que volver a Crocus, aunque antes haría un misión con Mystogan.

En la salida de Cait Shelter, podíamos ver a cuatro personas, dos de las cuales se estaban abrazando.

-Lo siento Wendy-chan, pero ya me tengo que ir, pero prometo venir a verte de vez en cuando- le digo Naruto con una sonrisa a una llorosa Wendy, mientras Mystogan le esperaba ya en el camino.

-Gracias Naruto-nii, prometo que cuando vuelvas ser mucho más fuerte, y te sentirás orgulloso de mi - le digo a Naruto mientras lo abrazaba.

-Claro Wendy-chan, nos vemos- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Cuídate Naruto - le dijo Charle, cosa que provoco una sonrisa a Naruto.

-Claro que si'ttebayo - y dicho esto emprendió el camino junto a su maestro y amigo.

Wendy y Charle se quedaron ahí hasta que perdieron de vista a ambos magos.

-Crees que estarán bien Charle.

-Claro que si, Naruto ya no es el mismo que conocimos, más pena me dan los bandidos que se pongan en su camino - dijo con una sonrisa, y Wendy se unió a ella - pero ahora vamos, que has de entrenarte, que tienes una promesa que cumplir.

-Si - y dicho esto ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque, para poder entrenar.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi un día desde que Naruto y Mystogan abandonaran Cait Shelter, y ya casi llegaban a su destino.

-Oye, Mystogan, puedo encargarme yo esta vez de la misión - pregunto Naruto con esperanzas.

Mystogan se quedó pensando un rato, si era cierto que durante este tiempo, Naruto había adquirido prácticamente la fuerza de un mago de clase S, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera completar el solo una misión de ese rango, ya que aún no tenia experiencia, aparte de que como se enterase el maestro, lo mataba. - No Naruto, te dejare ayudarme, pero una misión de rango S no es algo que puedas realizar fácilmente.

-Va, Mystogan, déjame intentarlo, además, quiero enseñarte el resultado de mi entrenamiento, que he mejorado mucho desde que te fuiste - le dijo Naruto mientras los bijuus sonreían, en especial uno de ellos, sabiendo que dentro de poco podría jugar - además, e leído a quien hay que capturar, y quiero mi revancha contra ese tío, no volveré a perder - dijo Naruto con una gran confianza.

Mystogan volvió a pensar un rato, ahora le había entrado curiosidad por ver cuanto había mejorado Naruto, pero aun así sabía que era muy peligroso, pero conociendo a Naruto, no se iba a quedar callado ni a dejarlo de molestar hasta que aceptase, así que decidió darle una oportunidad. - esta bien, confiare en ti, pero pase lo que pase ahí dentro, sera tu responsabilidad - accedió Mystogan, echo que provocó que Naruto sonriera y aumentara la velocidad.

Y así continuaron corriendo, durante un rato más hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver el campamento bandido, y se acercaron hasta estar justo al lado.

Mystogan se puso a idear un plan para atacar, ya que aunque fuera miembro de Fairy Tail, el era mucho más precavido, y cuando se le ocurrió uno, se dispuso a contárselo a Naruto, ya que el seria quien se encargaría, pero cuando se giro, pudo ver que Naruto no estaba, y empezó a escuchar explosiones por donde estaba el campamento. -(definitivamente encajara muy bien en Fairy Tail) - pensó con una gota en la cabeza, pero se acerco un poco para ver como se desenvolvía Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Naruto iba venciendo a los bandidos poco a poco, pero sin usar la magia, ya que no valía la pena, y lo único que hacia era esquivar, y cuando ve´´ia una oportunidad atacaba, pero eso le duró poco, ya que empezaron a salir cada vez más, así que dejo de contenerse.

-Kage Bunshin \- un circulo dorado se formo debajo de Naruto, y poco después aparecieron 10 Narutos por toda la zona, sorprendiendo a gran manera a los bandidos, pero antes que pudieran salir del shock todos gritaron a la vez.

-Ola de viento masivo \- un circulo azul se formo delante de todas las copias, y una gran cantidad de viento empezó a golpear y a cortar a todos los bandidos y cosas que había por la zona, creando una gran nube de polvo.

Mystogan se sorprendió un poco, porque aunque tampoco mucho, había aumentado su poder mágico, pero seguía con curiosidad de ver cuál era la sorpresa que le iba a dar Naruto.

Pero volviendo al combate, la nube de polvo ya se estaba deshaciendo, y Naruto, ya sin copias, podía ver como había dejado fuera de combate a un gran numero de rivales, pero sería habiendo bastantes, y mientras pensaba cual seria su próximo movimiento, una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es la pequeña mosca de hace un año, aunque parece que sabe nuevos trucos, pero dime, que te trae por aquí - dijo con sarcasmo, solo para molestar a Naruto, aunque el tonto de Naruto, que no detecto el sarcasmo, simplemente le contesto.

-He venido a por ti, Kirito, y esta vez no sera como la anterior, esta vez te voy a ganar'ttebayo - dijo Naruto confiado, y Kirito pudo detectar que su fuerza aumento bastante, pero el, aun así, seguía confiado.

-Pues empecemos, veamos de que eres capaz contra mis bandidos.

Dicho eso, todo el resto de bandidos se lanzo al ataque, lanzando muchos hechizos a Naruto.

-Bala de fuego, balas de viento, proyectiles de agua, fueron algunos de los hechizos que se dirigieron al rubio, pero el se quedo quieto, sorprendiendo a Kirito, ya que pensaba que lo esquivaría, mientras que Mystogan empezaba a sentirse preocupado por Naruto, ya que no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero su sorpresa fue pequeña cuando escucho a Naruto gritar.

-Circulo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo de agua \- Y después de que surgieran tres círculos mágicos, los hechizos fueron devueltos hacía sus rivales, mientras que Naruto miraba hacia donde estaba Mystogan y sonreía.

 **/Flash back, cinco mese después de haber iniciado el entrenamiento/**

Mystogan llevaba ya una semana desde que volvió a Cait Shelter, tiempo que dedico por completo a ver los avances de Naruto, y la verdad es que quedó bastante impresionado, ya que por fin había conseguido dominar la magia por completo, siendo capaz de usarla prácticamente a su antojo, y decidió que a partir de ahora, le empezaría a enseñar conjuros, para dentro de un tiempo llevarselo de vez en cuando de misión

-La verdad es que me has impresionado Naruto, no esperaba que avanzaras tan rápido, tengo que felicitarte - digo haciendo que Naruto sonriera de felicidad, ya que se sentía orgullos de que Mystogan le felicitara - pero a partir de ahora quiero que estés extremadamente atento, ya que voy a enseñarte uno de mis hechizos, el único que puedes aprender - dijo, ilusionando a Naruto, aunque se sorprendió cuándo escucho que solo podría una de sus magias, decidió preguntar el porque. - Eso es debido a esto - dijo señalando sus bastones - ya que los uso para la mayoría de mi magia, pero una de ellas, es sin usarlos, y esa sera la que te enseñare, ya que te puede ser de gran utilidad.

-Perfecto, por fin me volveré más fuerte, así que, por donde empiezo.

Mystogan reflexiono como seria la mejor forma de que lo aprendiera, pero conociendo a Naruto decidió demostrárselo. - Naruto, atácame con uno de tus hechizos, ya lo has visto en acción, pero aún así te lo mostrare para que veas sus fundamentos.

Naruto se alejo un poco de Mystogan, y le lanzo sus balas de aire, y empezó a fijarse en que hacia Mystogan, y después de ver que hacía una secuencia con las manos, como si fuera a hacer un jutsu, grito.

-Círculo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo de Agua \- y después de que las balas de aire tocaran el primer círculo mágico, rebotaron dirigiéndose a Naruto, el cuál los evadió con facilidad. - Que has observado Naruto - le pregunto Mystogan.

-Pues que antes de realizar el hechizo, realizas una serie de posiciones con las manos - dijo Naruto, repitiendo a la perfección dicha secuencia, sorprendiendo a Mystogan, ya que el desconocía que en el mundo del cual venia Naruto, todas las técnicas tenían su secuencia, y en comparación esta era muy sencilla - pero después de eso, no se que más hacer. - dijo Naruto, pero aún así Mystogan estaba sorprendido con el Rubio.

-Pues para poder emplear la técnica, has de hacer lo siguiente, para empezar... - y así se paso los próximos diez minutos explicándole a Naruto los fundamentos de la técnica, hasta que el pudo entenderlos, y se pusiera a entrenar.

 **/Fin del Flash Back/**

Mystogan miraba a Naruto con mucho orgullo, ya que había conseguido dominar una técnica bastante complicada, y que la dominase a la perfección era simplemente increíble.

Mientras, en el combate, Naruto había conseguido deshacerse de todos los bandidos, excepto de Kirito y de un peliazul con ropas bastante llamativas.

-Vaya, he de admitir que me has impresionado, pero toda tu suerte acaba aquí, Bora, encárgate de el - le dijo al peliazul, mientra el se sentaba en un tronco que había por allí.

-He de admitir que eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para pode vencerme - dijo Bora, aunque fue para intimidar, ya que el no las tenia todas con él.

-Mira tío, no tengo ningún problema contigo, así que te recomiendo que te a... - pero antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, se escucho.

-Ducha roja \- y de repente muchas bolas de fuego purpura se estaban dirigiendo a Naruto, pero el usando su velocidad, no tuvo ningún problema para esquivarlos, pero Bora no se quedo ahí. - Prominencia de tifón \- esta vez, una gran cantidad de fuego purpura, el cuál gira mientras avanza, fue lo que se dirigió hacia Naruto, pero el simplemente dijo.

-Escudo de luz \- y con los círculos mágicos que se formaron detuvo sin problemas el hechizo del contrario, dejando a Bora cada vez más asustado. - Te lo diré una última vez, si o quieres salir herido, vete, si no, no me quedara más remedio que sacarte a la fuerza. - Pero Bora, aunque estuviera asustado, hizo caso a su orgullo y continuó con el combate.

-Esta vez no te sera tan fácil, Prominencia del infierno. - y un gran rayo de llamas moradas se dirigió a Naruto a gran velocidad, pero esta vez Naruto no se quedo defendiéndose, si no que se lanzó al ataque. Mientras corría y esquivaba el rayo, extendió su mano, empezando a formar una esfera dorada, la cuál cada vez fue creciendo más, y cuando ya tubo un tamaño considerable, se lanzo hacia Bora, el cuál tenía mucho miedo, al grito de

-Rasengan \- y impacto la esfera en el estomago de Bora, el cual salió volando hasta perderse en el bosque, mientras Naruto se giraba y encaraba a un asustado y sorprendido Kirito - tu eres el siguiente.

Kirito se levantó, dejando de lado sus emociones. - Conmigo no te será tan fácil, además de que ya estas algo cansado. - dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, y era cierto, después de haber usado hechizos que aun no dominaba del todo, estaba empezando a sentirse fatigado.

-Es cierto, así que no me contendré, (estas listo shukaku) - dijo Naruto en su mente.

- **Kiajajaja, claro que si Naruto, por fin mi arena volverá a sentir el sabor de la sangre -** dijo Shukaku.

-(Pues empecemos el vínculo). - Y dicho esto, tanto Naruto como Shukaku se pusieron en posición de loto, y tanto Kirito como Mystogan pudieron notar como de Naruto emanaba un gran poder mágico, pero Kirito no quiso esperarse, así que activo su defensa de rayos para potenciar sus técnicas y exclamó

-Revolución del trueno \- y así miles de rayos se dirigieron hacia Naruto, el cuál seguía activando el vinculo, y parecía que aun le quedaba, así que Mystogan asustado trato de llegar para salvar a Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo, pero aun así sigio corriendo, pero pudo observar con horror, como el ataque impactaba a Naruto, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Para Mystogan, fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, mientras que Kirito sonreía triunfal, pensando ya había ganado, pero a medida que el polvo se iba disipando, pudieron ver como había una esfera de arena encima del suelo, la cuál poco a poco se fue deshaciendo, mostrando a un completamente cambiado Naruto.

Ahora Naruto tenia una fina capa de arena cubriéndole el cuerpo, una cola de arena y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, sus ojos ahora tenían una pupila en forma de estrella de color negro, y el resto del ojo era de color blanco, y alrededor de su ojo tenia una linea negra.

Tanto Mystogan como Kirito se sorprendieron del cambio, y no solo de eso, si no también del increíble poder mágico que emanaba. - Ahora, Kirito, prepárate para perder, Shurinkens de Arena. - Detrás de Naruto se empezaron a formar miles de shurikens, los cuáles provocaron heridas graves a Kirito a pesar de su defensa de rayos, aunque gracias a ella pudo sobrevivir. - No eta nada mal, pero ahora es cuando viene lo bueno, Ataúd del desierto \- Ahí fu cuando Kirito se dio cuenta de su error, ya que toda la arena que se había esparcido por la zona debido al ataque anterior de Naruto, se empezó a arremolinar alrededor de Kirito, el cuál empezó a gritar por el miedo y a pedir piedad, pero poco a poco la arena le fue envolviendo por completo, hasta dejarle solo libre la cara, y entonces Naruto dijo. - Funeral del desierto. - y aunque no hiciera mucha presión, Kirito cayó inconsciente debido a la gran perdida de sangre que tenía.

Mystogan, miraba todo lo que había echo Naruto con la boca abierta, no podía creer el enorme poder que había adquirido Naruto en tan poco tiempo, y vio como poco a poco Naruto iba perdiendo su nuevo aspecto para volver a su imagen normal, y entonces decidió acercarse.

-La verdad Naruto, me has impresionado, no me esperaba que tuvieras ta... -pero no pudo continuar, ya que Naruto cayó inconsciente debido al gran poder mágico que tubo que usar para el ultimo ataque.

Naruto estuvo durmiendo durante un día, y cuando se despertó le contó a Mystogan una pequeña parte de como había adquirido semejante poder, ya que no quería hablarle a nadie de los bijuus por el siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, Mystogan entrego a Kirito a los caballeros de la runa, mientras que se enteraban de que Bora, el mago que al cuál había vencido Naruto también estaba en búsqueda y captura, pero ya no sabían donde podía estar, así que lo dejaron pasar. También Naruto estuvo entrenando un poco más, ya que quedaban pocos días para que Sasuke y el se encontraran, y no quería perder contra el teme bajó ninguna circunstancia.

Y así llegó el día en el cuál Naruto y Mystogan se tenían que separar durante un largo tiempo, ya que Naruto iría hacia Crocus, y Mystogan continuaría haciendo sus misiones.

-Muchas gracias por todo Mystogan-sensei, espero que dentro de poco nos veamos en Fairy Tail-le dijo un Naruto sonriente.

-Eso espero, y ya no me llames sensei, ya que ya has aprendido todo lo que te podía enseñar, seamos solo amigos - le dijo Mystogan tendiéndole la mano a Naruto, el cuál acepto gustoso el gesto, y así cada uno emprendió su propio camino, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente.

-(Dentro de poco Maestro, llegará una nueva hada que revolucionara por completo Fairy Tail)- pesó Mystogan con una sonrisa.

-(Sasuke, no pienso perder contra ti, te demostrare cuanto he mejorado, Fairy Tail, como sera este gremio - se pregunto Naruto, con muchas ganas de llegar allí.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero estas dos semanas e estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tanto tiempo como me gustaría para poder escribir, pero creo que a partir de ahora ya podre actualizar semanalmente, o eso espero.**

 **Me gustaría saber si os gustaría, en el capitulo siguiente a los dos años de entrenamiento de Sasuke, hubiera una pelea entre ambos para que cada uno vea cuanto ha mejorado el otro o simplemente se dirijan a Fairy Tail.**

 **Por ultimo, si tenéis alguna duda respecto a la magia de Naruto, no dudéis en preguntar en los comentarios o por mensaje privado, igual que cualquier consejo o critica sera bien recibida.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Gremio Oscuro

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo de Sasuke, que espero que os guste tanto como el de Naruto.**

 **Siento mucho no haber actualizado en meses, pero entre los** **exámenes y otras cosas me ha sido imposible continuar con el fic, pero durante estas navidades intentare subir más rápidamente.**

 **Y respecto al capitulo de Naruto, a los que se preguntan acerca de su magia, efectivamente tendrá todos los elementos, pero se irán viendo poco a poco, ya que en esa pelea solo se vio una pequeña parte de su poder, aunque para las runas aun queda bastante, y con respecto al re-equip, y aun tendrá otras sorpresas que se irán desvelando a medida que la historia avance.**

 **Sin más, aquí esta el capitulo de Sasuke.**

 **/En algún lugar de Fiore, dos meses desde el inició del entrenamiento/**

Sasuke había avanzado bastante desde que empezó, y aunque al principio le costara, rápidamente pudo adaptarse, y ya era capaz de usar algunos hechizos tanto de fuego como de rayo, y aunque no al nivel de Naruto, podía hacer dos o tres copias que le ayudaban a entrenar, como hacia en ese momento.

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. -Grito una de las copias, mientras un gran proyectil de fuego se dirigía a Sasuke, el cual haciendo gala de una gran velocidad, evadió el ataque rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, las dos copias restantes, se colocaron delante suyo, dándole cada uno un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que el Sasuke original saliera volando hacia el bosque.

Sasuke rápidamente se incorporo. - (Mierda, aún soy muy débil, me queda mucho camino por recorrer). - Y con este pensamiento se lanzo hacia las copias, empezando un rápido combate de taijutsu, pero como estaba en cierta desventaja, salto hacia atrás y grito. - Gran bola de fuego. - Y una gran bola de fuego, se dirigió a los clones, calcinando dos en el proceso, mientras que el restante evadió por los pelos el ataque, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, el Sasuke original le había clavado su chokuto en el estomago, mientras un círculo amarillo se formaba en la chokuto. - Espada de rayos. - Una capa de rayos cubrió la espada, provocando una sacudida eléctrica en el cuerpo del clon, y en una nube de polvo el último clon desapareció dejando a un exhausto Sasuke, ya que el cansancio de los otros tres había llegado al cuerpo original.

Y así Sasuke se paso entrenando durante mucho tiempo, aumentando el numero de clones y aprendiendo nuevas habilidades, aunque su rutina siempre era la misma, excepto algunas veces, ya que al estar en continuo movimiento iba visitando ciudades y aprendiendo más acerca de Fiore y de Earth Land, desde la geografía hasta el sistema de gremios, entre otras cosas, aunque no se solía pasar mucho tiempo, ya que siempre estaba en el bosque entrenando.

Un día, mientras Sasuke estaba por vencer al último clon, pudo sentir un gran explosión no muy lejos de ahí, que provoco un gran terremoto por la zona, y como ya había acabado su entrenamiento, fue a echar un vistazo, ya que quería saber el motivo de la explosión, y el pensar que podía poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades era un plus.

Mientra corría hacia el lugar de la explosión, pudo sentir una gran concentración de magia alejarse de la zona, y a lo lejos, pudo observar una cosa que lo dejo en shock, ya que a lo lejos se veía lo que parecía ser un enorme barco,, pero lo sorprendente era que estaba volando. Sasuke, que se quedó observando un rato aquel barco volador, pudo ver que debajo había un gran numero de círculos mágicos, que dedujo que era gracias a lo que podía volar, y vio otra cosa que le llamó la atención, un símbolo que parecía ser de un gremio, aunque no supo decir de cuál. Después de un rato observando el cielo, continuó su camino, hasta llegar a un gran edificio en ruinas, ya que quedaban en pie dos o tres habitaciones, pero aún así decidió entrar, ya que sentía un gran poder emanando del edificio.

Durante un rato, estuvo recorriendo las ruinas, encontrando únicamente utensilios de laboratorio, y algún que otro libro, aunque debido a la explosión poco quedaba de ellos. Después entro en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, y aunque gran parte de los libros estaban intactos, no encontró nada que le pudiera interesar, así que fue hacia la habitación que se encontraba justo en frente. Una vez dentro, vio un pequeño laboratorio prácticamente vació, aunque había rastros de sangre seca en el suelo, y durante un segundo se le vino a la cabeza cierta guarida donde estuvo mucho tiempo. Por último, entro en la única habitación que quedaba, aunque estaba completamente llena de escombros del piso de arriba que se vino abajo, pero Sasuke sentía ese poder muy cerca, y no sabía de donde venía, ya que en esa habitación no había nada de interés, y después de un rato de pensar se le ocurrió una cosa, así que se dirijo donde los escombros, y de un fuerte golpe los redujo prácticamente a polvo, dejando ver un agujero que conducía a un especie de sótano. - (Así que de ahí venía el poder, espero no decepcionarme.) - Y con eso en mente salto hacía abajo.

En ese sótano no había gran cosa, había una gran mesa en el centro, y por todos lados estaba lleno de estanterías, aunque lo que más destacaba era una gran orbe de cristal que contenía unas llamas negras, junto a un gran libro, el cuál estaba abierto por una página, y por pura curiosidad Sasuke se acerco a ver que era eso, pero a medida que se acercaba, pudo notar el gran poder que desprendía la esfera, así que con cuidado, ya que no sabía que era, acabo llegando a la mesa, donde cogió el libro y lo empezó a leer.

Cuando acabo, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus rostro, y un único pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. - (Interesante, esto es muy interesante).

 **/Time skip, 10 meses después/**

Tras abandonar el edificio en ruinas Sasuke continuó con su rutina de siempre, que era entrenar, comer, entrenas y descansar, y así estuvo durante mucho tiempo, aunque iba cambiando de lugar constantemente, ya que no le gustaba permanecer mucho rato en la misma zona, y así fue durante estos diez meses, y ahora se disponía a seguir entrenando.

Sasuke hizo sus veinte copias diarias, ya que gracias a su entrenamiento podía mantener ese ritmo sin acabar muy agotado, por lo que había mejorado mucho su dominio de la magia. Tanto su velocidad como condición física habían aumentado notablemente, así que podía evitar perfectamente cualquier hechizo o golpe de sus clones, y el mientras tanto iba poco a poco destruyendo sus clones, adornando el lugar con pequeñas explosiones de humo blanco. Después de un rato, se paro observando que todavía le quedaban 5 clones por destruir, así que decidió terminar rápidamente, por lo que se colocó delante suyo a la vez que un gran círculo mágico se formaba delante suyo.

-Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku \- Un gran torrente de fuego se dirigió hacia los clones, los cuales intentaron esquivarlo, pero solo uno lo consiguió, el resto fueron calcinados gracias a la gran potencia del mismo. El clon que se salvó comenzó a concentrar electricidad en su mano derecha, la cual comenzó a cubrirse de un color amarillo. El Sasuke original, al ver esto, comenzó a formar el mismo hechizo en su mano derecha, y cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se lanzaron contra su rival al grito de. - Chidori.

Al momento que ambas técnicas colisionaron, una gran explosión ocurrió en el lugar, destruyendo todo lo que había por los alrededores y levantando una gran cortina de humo, mientras que ambos intentaban ganarle terreno al otro, hasta que en un descuido del clon, Sasuke fue capaz de clavarle el chidori en el estomago, no si antes recibir una gran corte en el brazo.

Después del acabar con el clon, Sasuke rápidamente se trato la herida, ya que estaba sangrando mucho, así que se dirigió para donde tenía su campamento improvisado, donde cogió una pequeña venda y se vendó el brazo, para después ir a la sombra de un árbol para descansar un rato, ya que había gastado bastante magia durante el combate, ademas de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

 **/Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí/**

Dos albinas, muy malheridas, se encontraban luchando contra una especie de monstruo gigante, el cual llevaba un pantalón azul bastante destruidos por diferentes artes, su abdomen, cuello y cara eran de color verde, y su espalda y brazos de color rojo. Tanto una gran barba como su pelo eran completamente blancos, y encima de su cabeza tenia dos cuernos de color amarillo, que sobresalía desde su frente hacia arriba.

El monstruo no paraba de atacar a las dos jóvenes, pero ellas lo único que hacían era esquivar los ataques, parecía como si no quisieran atacar, pero luego de un rato, una de las albinas, la más joven, se acerco asustada hacia el monstruo.

-Elf-nee, por favor detente, tu no eres así, no sigas con esto - le suplico la albina, pero por mucho que hablara, las palabras no llegaban a Elfman, el cual en un rápido movimiento se colocó delante de la albina, con el brazo levantado, dispuesto a golpear a su hermana.

-Lissana, corre - grito desesperada Mirajene, pero Lissana no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que la dejo sin aire y la mando a estrellarse contra un árbol a unos metros, cayendo inconsciente al instante, haciendo que mira cayera de rodilas al suelo llorando, al grito de

-LISSANA!

 **/Unos segundos antes/**

Sasuke se levanto sobresaltado, ya que escucho un fuerte estruendo producido no muy lejos de ahí, así que rápidamente se incorporo y empezó a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Cuando llegó, se encontró con una escena bastante desagradable, una albina vestida con un top negro enseñado prácticamente todo el estomago, con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una falda negra corta, muy herida, sujetaba a otra albina, esta vestida con un vestido magenta acabado en una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, bastante desgarrado, estaba brillando, y poco a poco iba desapareciendo, hasta que desapareció por completo, haciendo que la albina mayor no aguantara más y empezara a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, por un extraño motivo quería ir a animarla y que dejara de llorar, consolarla por la muerte de un ser querido, pero por otro lado no sabía que decir ni como ayudarla, nunca antes se había visto en esta situación, así que decidió retirarse antes de que lo descubrieran, pero antes de siquiera moverse, vio como un monstruo gigante iba a golpear a la joven indefensa.

Mirajane veía como el puño de su hermano lentamente se iba acercando a ella, que no podía moverse, así que resignada, empezó a recordar toda su vida, los buenos momentos y los malos, y rezaba en silencio para que si algún día Elfman recobrara la consciencia, no hiciera ninguna locura, cegado por la culpa, así que empezó a cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver como un gran torrente de llamas golpeaba a su hermano, el cual salia volando.

-Pīnukan no gōon (Bramido del dios de fuego) - Grito una voz completamente desconocida para Mirajane, aunque cuando un hombre azabache de su misma edad la alzo y se la empezó a llevársela del lugar al estilo nupcial, no puedo evitar sonrojarse para poco a poco caer inconsciente.

Sasuke aun no entendía el porque había salvado a esa chica, ya que cuando vio que el puño de ese monstruo estaba a punto de impactarle, por instinto lanzo su ataque, y rápidamente recogió a la joven, la cual parecía que se había quedado inconsciente, así que, usando su máxima velocidad, llegó al campamento donde le hizo los primeros auxilios lo mejor que pudo, y la dejo descansando en su cama, mientras el iba a vigilar a la rama de un árbol.

* * *

Poco a poco, los rayos del sol se iban filtrando a través del follaje, iluminando poco a poco el rostro de una joven dormida, la cual poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, sin saber donde se encontraba, y cuando intento moverse, sintió mucho dolor por todo el cuerpo.

-Descansa, aún no estas recuperada del todo - Le dijo una voz, al principio no sabia quien era, pero poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche de hace unos dias le fueron llegando, y grandes lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, poniendo nervioso a Sasuke, ya que no sabía que hacer.

-Mi hermano - dijo entre sollozos Mira - Salvaste también a mi hermano.

-Tranquila, tu hermano esta bien, al día siguiente de salvarte a ti volví al bosque, donde lo encontré, esta reposando a tu derecha.

Mira giró la cabeza, ignorando por completo el dolor, para efectivamente encontrarse con su hermano, el cuál estaba totalmente vendado y aun inconsciente, cosa que le tranquilizo, pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar. - Muchas gracias por salvarnos a mi hermano y a mi - le dijo Mira, un poco sonrojada, aunque no se le notaba ya que tenia toda la cara cubierta de lagrimas.

-Hmp - fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, mientras rápidamente giraba la cabeza y un leve sonrojo le aparecía en la cara - ahora descansa, cuando estés mejor ya hablaremos - y cuando acabo de hablar, mira, debido al cansancio acumulado, las heridas y su tristeza, volvió a dormirse, mientras Sasuke recordaba cuando el perdió a su hermano.

Pasaron dos días, en los cuales Sasuke estuvo cuidando a los hermanos Strauss, entrenando y descansando un rato, y por fin, al tercer día, Mira despertó, aunque otra vez, sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Sasuke, al ver esto, se acerco, pero como no estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones,no sabía exactamente que hacer, así que simplemente le puso una mano en la cabeza y le empezó a animar.

-No se exactamente que pasó esa noche, pero creo que esa persona preferiría que sonrieras a que estuvieras llorando - Mira no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar más fuerte, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada, se vio envuelto en un abrazo de Mira, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke, a la vez que un tenue sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas, y por instinto correspondió al abrazo de Mira, la cual empezó a desahogarse en el pecho de Sasuke. Cuando Mira por fin se tranquilizo, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, así que de un rápido movimiento, empujo a Sasuke, y se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Porque nos has ayudado tanto - Pregunto una aun sonrojada Mira.

Esa pregunta pillo desprevenido a Sasuke, ya que ni el mismo lo sabía, desde que salvo a aquella chica que se había preguntado eso, pero dijo lo más razonable que se le ocurrió.- La verdad ni yo mismo lo se, cuando os vi en peligro mi cuerpo se movió solo, y por alguna razón no puedo abandonaros, asi que no te propcupes, hasta que os recuperéis por completo no me iré, no quiero volver a ver morir a alguien inocente nunca más.

Mira se sorprendió por las palabras de Sasuke, a la vez que sus mejillas se teñian de rosa, pero las palabras que le dijo Sasuke aun resonaban en su mente.- A cuantas personas has visto morir - le pregunto Mira.

Sasuke se pensó lo que iba a decir, ya que Naruto y el hicieron la promesa de no desvelar nada de su pasado, pero había algo en Mira que la hacía confiar en ella, pero aun así decidió mejor evitar el tema.- Digamos que del lugar del cual provengo, las guerras y muertes son algo del día a día.

Mira se sorprendió aun más con eso, y iba a insistir para que le contara algo, pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo, Sasuke hablo.- Iré a buscar leña para el fuego y a cazar o pescar algo para comer vigila a tu hermano mientras no estoy.- Y dicho eso, despareció de la vista de Mira, la cual estaba sorprendida de la velocidad que tenia,bueno, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, cuando volviera iba a hablar seriamente con ese chico. Pero después de pensar en eso, se acerco poco a poco a su hermano, para ver como se encontraba, y para su suerte pudo ver que solo estaba inconsciente, y de verdad esperaba que no se acordara de lo que paso, ya que no quería ver como la culpa le hacia cometer una locura.

Un rato después, Sasuke volvió al campamento, donde empezó a encender una hoguera y a cocinar el pescado que había pescado, mientras que Mira se iba acercando.

-Oye, como te llamas, que antes no nos hemos presentado.- le recordó un poco molesta por los malos modales de Sasuke.

-Tampoco es que me lo hayas preguntado.- le dijo haciendo aumentar el enfado de Mirajane - aunque mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, un placer.

-Mirajane Strauss.-Fue lo único que dijo, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, así que un silencio incomodo empezó a formarse, por lo que simplemente se limitaron a comer, después de un rato, fue Mirajane la que sacó un tema.- De donde vienes, ya que nunca he oído hablar de un sitio donde hubieran tantas guerras.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada, no es que no quiero, es que yo y mi amigo prometimos no decir nada.

Mira no se iba a rendir, así que empezó a insistir durante toda la comida, y a Sasuke se empezaba a irritar, pero para sus suerte Mira acabo por rendirse, pensando que como estarían aun un tiempo juntos, acabaría por sacárselo.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Sasuke se fue a un claro cerca de ahí, donde iba a comenzar con su entrenamiento, con una curiosa Mira observándolo desde un árbol, pero antes de que empezara, a Mira se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sasuke, que te parece un combate de entrenamiento.- Le pregunto Mira, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Seguro?, no quiero hacerte daño - le contesto Sasuke, por lo que Mirajane sonrió.

-Soy una maga clase S del gremio de Fairy Tail, no te creas que soy tan débil- dijo orgullosa.

Sasuke sonrió por dentro, ya que por fin podría poner a prueba sus habilidades con un mago habilidoso.- Bueno, pero no te enfades si te hago daño.

Dicho eso, ambos magos se colocaron en posición de pelea, Sasuke desenvaino su chokuto y Mirajane activo su magia.

-Take Over: Satan soul.- El aspecto de Mira empezó a cambiar, su traje cambio a un vestido rosa que le tapaba solo lo justo, le crecieron dos alas negras y una cola del mismo color, su pelo largo estaba levantado hacia el cielo, sus manos cambiaron por unas garras y llevaba puesta unas botas de color rojo con rayas negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo.

Sasuke quedo bastante impresionado, ya que era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de magia, aunque lo supo disimular bastante bien, pero desde que vio su transformación, supo que ese combate no seria fácil, así que activo su arma secreta que desbloqueo hace relativamente poco.

-Sharingan.- Después de esto, los ojos de Sasuke empezaron a cambiar de color, hasta volverse dorados, con 2 tomoes negros en un ojo, mientras que en el otro solo tenia uno. Y ahora era el turno de quedar impresionada para Mira, ya que en toda su carrera como maga jamas había visto un tipo de magia tan peculiar, pero ahora que ambos activaron sus magias, empezó el combate.

El primero en atacar fue Sasuke, que se lanzó con su chokuto desenvainada en contra de Mirajane, la cual detuvo difícilmente el ataque, y empezaron a intercambiar golpes durante un buen rato. Mira, al verse superada tanto en velocidad como en fuerza, se echo hacia atrás, igual que Sasuke, donde se estubieron observando un rato.

-Eres fuerte, son pocos los que pueden pelear contra mi en esta forma, y tu hasta me superas, pero no me voy a rendir. - Y dicho eso una gran cantidad de energía oscura se empezó a formar en sus manos hasta que formo una esfera, la cual lanzó contra su rival - Soul extiction.

Sasuke, gracias a su Sharingan, pudo ver que esa esfera contenía un gran poder mágico concentrado, así que empezó a concentrar fuego en su boca hasta que grito. - Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. - Dicho esto, una enorme bola de fuego salio de la boca de Sasuke, la cuál se dirigió hacia el ataque de Mira. Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron, se formo una gran explosión a la vez que todo el campo de batalla se llenaba de polvo.

Mira, rápidamente emprendió el vuelo, para poder controlar la zona mejor, pero antes siquiera de que se pudiera mover, un fuerte golpe impacto contra su espalda, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, noto el frió acero de la chokuto de Sasuke en su garganta.

-He ganado.- Dijo Sasuke en la oreja de Mira, mientra envainaba su chokuto y Mira se sonrojaba por la cercanía. - Pero he de reconocer que eres fuerte, hacia tiempo que nadie me hacia esforzarme así.

-Hmp, que esperabas, pero no te creas la gran cosa, la próxima vez ganare yo.- Dijo Mira, mirándolo con determinación, a lo que Sasuke sonrió.

-Ya veremos.

Dicho esto ambos se sentaron en la hierba para descansar, luego empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier tema, hasta que Mira empezó a contarle como había sido su vida, desde que era una niña, hasta la actualidad.

Cuando Sasuke oyó como fue su infancia, no pudo evitar pensar en las similitudes con la de Naruto, cosa que lo enfureció, ya que, por lo que parecía, en todos los mundos, lo civiles eran igual de ignorantes, pero cuando le empezó a contar acerca de Fairy Tail, no pudo evitar sonreír por todas las locuras que hacían, sobretodo un tal Natsu, que por su forma de ser le recordó a Naruto en su infancia, aunque después de saber que era un Dragon Slayer, no pudo evitar tener muchas ganas de pelear contra el.

Cuando Mira acabo, le pregunto a Sasuke acerca de su vida, al principio dudo, ja que aparte de que Naruto y el prometieron no decir nada, tenia miedo deque se alejara de el después de saber todo lo que hizo, pero al final decidió contárselo, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Esta bien, te lo voy a contar, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.- Dijo Sasuke a lo cuál Mira asintió.- Lo primero que has de saber para entender lo que te voy a contar, es que yo no soy de este mundo.- Mira quedo en shock ante esta declaración pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke continuo hablando.- No me interrumpas, cuando acabe podrás preguntar lo que quieras.- Y dicho esto empezó a contársela.

Le empezó a contar desde que era un niño, como vivió su infancia a la sombra de su hermano, hasta que por fin su padre le reconoció, pero poco después su hermano erradico a todo su clan dejando-le solo a el. Le explico como empezó a hundirse en el odio, hasta que le pusieron en el equipo 7, los cuáles acabaron volviéndose su nueva familia, o al menos así fue hasta que conoció a Orochimaru, el cual lo acabo de hundir completamente en la senda del odio. Continuo contándole cuando se fue de la aldea y su batalla con el cual una vez considero su mejor amigo, aunque al final fue incapaz de matarlo, luego prosiguió con el entrenamiento de tres años que tuvo con Orochimaru, hasta que lo mato y formo su equipo, con el cual se dispuso a ir a por su hermano. Como después de un tiempo logro encontrarse a su hermano, al cual mato después de una larga batalla, para después enterarse de la verdad tras las acciones de su hermano. De como se unió a Akatsuki y de su enfrentamiento contra el hombre el cuál le dio las ordenes a Itachi, para luego luchar otra vez contra Naruto. Luego continuo con todo lo que paso en la guerra, de como se unió a Naruto para vencer a Kaguya, y de la batalla final que tuvo con Naruto donde ambos murieron, y acabó con lo que les dijo Hagoromo y de como al final, Naruto consiguió hacerle entrar en razón.

Mira, durante toda la historia, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, por todo lo que había pasado Sasuke, y aunque hubo algunas parte en las cuales Sasuke hizo cosas imperdonables, no podía enfadarse con el, ja que ella también paso por un momento así, y podía notar como Sasuke de verdad estaba arrepentido de verdad por todo lo que hizo, así que para sorpresa de Sasuke, Mira lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes, todo eso es cosa del pasado, lo importante es lo que harás en el futuro, desde que te conocí pude notar que parecía como si siempre llevaras una carga que no pudiera sacarte de encima, pero piensa que allá donde vengas, por lo que me has dicho, hay mucha gente la cual te tiene un gran aprecio, tal como Naruto, y que no te culpan de lo que hiciste, ja que después de vivir lo que viviste, pocos son los que no hubieran echo otra cosa, y ahora que tienes otra oportunidad para volver a vivir tu vida, no vivas pensando en el pasado, vive mirando hacia el futuro, y no vuelvas a caer en los errores del pasado.- Le dijo Mira con una sonrisa cálida.

Cuando Sasuke escucho estas palabras, se quedo en shock, ja que le pensaba que en cuanto supiera acerca de lo que hizo se alejaría de el, y por ello no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, a la vez que la sangre subía a sus mejillas, sonrojándose, mientras Mira continuaba con el abrazo, y Sasuke, para su sorpresa, lo correspondió.

Después de esto, se quedaron un rato abrazados, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados, y se quedaron es silencio, hasta que Sasuke decidió continuar su entrenamiento mientras que Mira volvía a cuidar a su hermano.

 **/Una semana después/**

En la entrada de Magnolia, podemos ver a tres figuras, dos hombres, uno azabache y el otro de pelo blanco, mientras que a su lado habia una mujer, que al igual que no de los hombres, tenia el pelo blanco.

-Seguro que no te puedes quedar.- Pregunto Mira a Sasuke, ja que no quería despedirse de el, pero sabía que en esto no lo lograría convencer.

-Lo siento, pero aun tengo cosas que hacer, necesito mejorar para que el dobe no me supere, pero después seguramente necesite dinero, por lo que me tendria que unir a un gremio.- Digo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió y alegro a ambos hermanos.- Pero por el momento sera mejor que me vaya, nos vemos.- Y dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero antes de que pudiera irse, noto como unas manos lo cogían por la espalda, para luego sentir como Mira le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buena suerte Sasuke, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.- Dijo Mira sonrojada, para luego salir corriendo dirección al gremio, mientras que Elfman veía esto con una gota en la nuca.

-Espero que te vaya bien Sasuke, y cuando vuelvas te demostrare que yo también puedo proteger a los que me importan.- Pensó Elfman, recordando la conversación que tubo con el el día en que despertó.

 **/Flas Back, tres días después de la conversación entre Mira y Sasuke/**

En el bosque, en una camilla echa a través de troncos de arboles y hojas de los mismos, un peliblanco empezaba despertar. Al principió, no sabía donde se encontraba, ni que había pasado, pero poco a poco, recuerdos de lo que pasó aquella noche empezaban a llegarle a la memoria, incluso los de cuando estaba transformado en bestia. Poco a poco, lagrimas empezaba a salir de sus ojos, a la vez que un fuerte grito abandonaba su garganta.

-NOOO.- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, alertando a Sasuke y a Mira, la cuál empezaba a temer sobre si su hermano había recordado todo. Una vez llegaron a donde estaba el campamento, pudieron ver como Elfman no dejaba de llorar, gritando una y otra vez que todo era su culpa, y que no podría vivir así, sabiendo lo que había echo.

Mira, al ver esto, empezó a llorar también, pero de repente, ocurrió algo que la sorprendió mucho, Sasuke había golpeado a su hermano, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, el empezó a hablar.

-Deja de lamentarte por lo que has echo, no tienes que pasarte toda tu vida llorando y recriminándote lo que has echo, ja que así solo lograrías hacer daño a las personas que te rodean, a demás, estoy seguro que a tu hermana no le gustaría verte así, además de que nunca te culparía por lo que pasó, así que levántate, vuélvete más fuerte y no permitas que esto vuelva a pasar, protege a todos tus personas preciadas para no volver a perder ninguna, y aunque siempre lleves el recuerdo de esa noche encima, no dejes que eso sea un impedimento para vivir, ja que aunque ella no este aquí, siempre la llevarás en tu corazón.- Le dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo tanto a Mira como a Elfman, a una por las palabras que dijo, y al otro por eso y por no saber quien era esa persona.

Cuando acabo de hablar, Sasuke dio media vuelta hacia el bosque, para continuar con su entrenamiento, pero antes de que se fuera, un grito le hizo darse la vuelta.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad, pero, antes de que te vayas, quien eres.- Le pregunto Elfman, aún sin dejar de llorar.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.- Y dicho eso, se perdió en el bosque.

 **/Fin del flash back/**

 **/Un año después/**

Al norte de Magnolia, cerca del monte Hakobe, se alza un gran edificio, el cual parece un castillo medieval, el cual en una de las torres tiene un emblema (un tridente rojo sobre una calavera de color negro) el cual le pertenece al gremio oscuro llamado Dark Hearth. Pero lo que ahora más nos importa, es un azabache el cual se encuentra en la puerta del mismo.

-Que es lo que se te ha perdido aquí escoria, sera mejor que te vayas si no quieres problemas.- Le dijo uno de los guardias, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con sus amenazas, ya había quedado inconsciente junto a los otros tres guardias.

-Y este es el poder de uno de los gremios oscuros más fuertes, pensaba que me iba a divertir más.- Pensó Sasuke,

Durante los siguientes minutos, se podían oír todo de explosiones por todo el edificio, el cual cada vez resultaba más dañado, pero Sasuke no se detenía, seguía luchando contra cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, por lo que más de la mitad de los miembros del gremio ya habían sido vencidos, pero de un momento a otro, cuatro encapuchados lo rodearon.

-Se acabo tu suerte escoria, los cuatro portadores de la muerte de Dark Hearth serán tus verdugos.- Y dicho esto los cuatro "portadores de la muerte" se sacaron sus capuchas dejando ver sus rostros.

El primero era un hombre de complexión musculosa, 1,86 de altura, de tez ligeramente bronceada y con el pelo naranja hasta los hombros peinado hacia atrás, con unos ojos color rojo, casi como el color de la sangre.

La segunda era una mujer de bellas facciones, tez clara, 1,69 de altura, pelo color verde casi hasta la cintura y pechos copa c, con unos bellos ojos verdes.

El tercero era un hombre de facciones demacradas, de tez pálida casi como si fuera Orochimaru, 1,94 de altura, sin pelo y unos ojos oscuros

El ultimo era un hombre, de músculos marcados, pero sin exagerar, cabello negro hasta media espalda, 1,78 de altura, de piel oscura y con un ojo morado y el otro azul eléctrico.

-Sera mejor que te rindas, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros.- Dijo la mujer, pero Sasuke simplemente se quedo observando a sus enemigos con su sharingan activado, el cual tenia ya los tres tomoes en cada ojo.

-Por fin alguien con el que me pueda divertir.- Dijo Sasuke, enfureciendo a sus rivales, pero antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, a una velocidad sorprendente, se coloco detrás del hombre calvo, y de una patada lo mandó a estrellarse contra el muro, dejando en shock a los otros tres, pero rápidamente reaccionaron lanzando su magia hacia Sasuke.

-Majikku kojo: Hoippudoriru (Magia de plantas: látigo perforador).- Grito la mujer del grupo, mientras que una gran enredadera se dirigía hacia Sasuke, pero antes de que impactara, el ya tenia su técnica preparada.

-Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu.- Bola de fuego del tamaño de la mujer se dirigieron hacia la enredadera, la cual se redujo a cenizas debido al gran calor de las llamas, pero ahí no acabo la cosa, las bolas continuaron su camino hasta impactar contra la mujer, la cual logro esquivar la gran mayoría, aunque aún así salió con quemaduras de segundo grado en algunas partes del cuerpo.

-Maldito cabrón, como odio a los usuarios de fuego.- Maldijo la mujer, pero en ese momento, un gran poder mágico se sintio en la cima del castillo, lamando la atención de los presentes.

-Así que el maestro se ha despertado, supongo que has echo mucho ruido, sera mejor acabar esto rápido.- Dijo el hombre calvo, el cual ya se había levantado del suelo. Pero Sasuke tenía otros planes, así que hizo cuatro clones, los cuales lucharían contra los cuatro portadores de la muerte, los cuales se estaban dispersando junto con los clones, mientras el iba a por el maestro.

 **/Clon 1 contra el hombre azabache/**

Ambos, Sasuke y el azabache, habían llegado al patio.

-Debo admitir que eres fuerte, ademas de que posees una magia extraña.- lo elogio el hombre, pero Sasuke ni se inmuto, y se quedaron viendo un rato, analizándose mutuamente, hasta que el hombre atacó.

-Kaze no maho: Asshuku tawara (Magia de viento: balas comprimidas).- Pequeños proyectiles de viento se formaron a partir del aire del entrno, los cuales se dirigieron hacia Sasuke a una velocidad admirable, pero el tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

-Katon: Kasai hassha (Estilo de fuego: proyectiles de fuego).- Al igual que la técnica anterior, pequeñas bolas de fuego se formaron alrededor de Sasuke, hasta que se fueron directas contra los proyectiles de aire. El azabache abrió los ojos en shock cuando los proyectiles de fuego se hicieron más grandes gracias al viento y se dirigieron contra el, quemandole gran parte del cuerpo, pero aún así se levanto, mientras utilizaba toda la mágia que le quedaba en su siguiente ataque.

-Maldito seas, comete esto, Kaze no mahō: Dai tatsumaki kuchiku-kan (Magia de viento: Gran tornado destructor).- Un pequeño tornado se formo en la mano del azabache, el cual lo lanzó y fue creciendo cada vez más mientras se dirigía hacia Sasuke, llegando a tener una altura de casi 100 metros. Sasuke, comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad magia para emplear su técnica, al principio solo se formo una pequeña bola eléctrica en su mano mientras nuves de tormenta empezaban a rodear el campo de batalla, provocando unas sonoras carcajadas en su rival, pero poco después, cuando el tornado estaba prácticamente encima de Sasuke, lanzó la bola hacie el cielo, donde se empezó a formar un gran dragón eléctrico.

-Kirin.- Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, mientras el gran dragón colisionaba contra el tornado, destruyéndolo por completo y abalanzándose contra su rival.

-Noooo.- Fue lo único que pudo gritar, antes de que esa técnica tan monstruosa colisionara contra el, destruyendo buena parte del patio y todo lo que había en el. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, no había rastro alguno de su enemigo, así que el clon de Sasuke se disipó en una pequeña explosión.

 **/Clon 2 contra el hombre de pelo naranja/**

Ambos oponentes habían llegado a una amplia habitación vacía, donde Sasuke supuso que entrenaban.

-Cual es tu nombre.- Pregunto el hombre de cabellos blancos.- Me gusta saber los nombres de las personas a las que asesino.- Dijo sonriendo como un demente.

-Es descortés preguntar mi nombre si haber dicho el tuyo primero, pero aún así mi nombre es Sasuke, recuerdalo bien, ya que es el nombre de tu verdugo.- Contesto Sasuke.

-Tienes agallas, me gusta, y por cierto, mi nombre es Taiga, y ahora que nos hemos presentado, podemos iniciar el combate, Ice Make: Hokkyoku no arashi (Tormenta del ártico).- Una gran ventisca empezó a formarse en la habitación, mientras Sasuke ya tenia lista su técnica, Faiaāmā (Armadura de fuego). Un fina capa de fuego recubrió a Sasuke (imaginaros la técnica de A pero de fuego y solo una pequeña capa) protegiendole de la ventisca.

En un estallido de velocidad, Sasuke apareció detrás de Taiga, dándole un golpe en el estomago, y gracias a su puño recubierto de fuego, quemandole el mismo, pero ahí no paro, ya que empezó una pelea a golpes, teniendo de claro ganador a Sasuke, ya que a cada golpe que le daba, se quemaba las manos, mientras que el podía golpear libremente causando graves daños-

Después de unos cuantos golpes más, Taiga cayó al suelo inconsciente, con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, por lo que el clon de Sasuke desapareció.

 **/Clon 3 contra la mujer/**

Sasuke y la mujer se quedaron en el pasillo en donde se inicio la pelea.

-Chico, mi nombre es Yami, y lastima que te tenga que matar por todo lo que has echo, si no me encantaría volverte mi juguete, pasarías un gran tiempo conmigo, kukuku.- Se rió pervertidamente Yami, mientras recuerdos no muy agradables de cierto sennin de las serpientes llegaban a la mente de Sasuke, mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.- pero basta de juegos, Majikku kōjō: Surudoi hanabira (Magia de planta: Pétalos cortante). Muchas plantas rojas empezaron a florecer alrededor de Yami, de las cuales surgían pétalos muy afilados los cuales se dirigían hacia Sasuke.

-Parece que no has aprendido la lección, pero acabare con esto de un solo ataque, Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku. Un gran muro de llamas salió expulsado de la boca de Sasuke, el cual cubrió todo el pasillo carbonizando todo a su paso, destruyendo sin problemas el ataque de la peliverde, de la cuál no que ningú rastro luego de ese ataque.

 **/Clon 4 contra el ultimo "portador de la muerte"/**

Ambos habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el sótano del castillo, pero en ese mismo momento una gran explosión sacudió todo el castillo (la explosión del Kirin), cosa que provocó que el techo se derrumbara, cosa que no afecto a ninguno de los dos oponentes, ya que en cuanto acabo el derrumbe, ambos se encontraron encima de ellos, dispuestos a empezar la lucha, la cual no se hizo esperar.

-Dākumajikku: Rei no kurushimi (Magia oscura: Rayo del sufrimiento), un rayo oscuro salió del del dedo del hombre, el cual casi impacto en el hombro de Sasuke, lo único que lo salvo fue sacar su chokuto justo a tiempo.

-Soy Toshiro, el más fuerte de todos los miembros del gremio, y tu, insecto insignificante, vas a caer ante m...- Pero antes de poder acabar de hablar, vio con horror como de la espada de Sasuke venían hacia el halos de fuego.

-Uchiha Ryū: Higasa no Mai (Estilo Uchiha: Danza del Halo), Media lunas de fuego empezaron a dirigirse hacia Toshiro, los cuales provenían de todas las direcciones, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, todo su cuerpo se lleno de cortes, a la vez que sus músculos empezaban a quemarse por el fuego, dejandole prácticamente muerto.

-He de reconocer cof cof, que eres muy fuerte cof cof, pero aún así, si yo muero, TU VENDRÁS AL INFIERNO CONMIGO.- Grito lleno de locura Toshiro, mientras empezaba a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder mágico.- Dākumajikku: Bigguban no itami (Magia oscura: Gran explosión del dolor).- Y dicho esto, su cuerpo implosionó, destuyendo todo a su paso, lastima que no supiera que lo único que se llevó con el fue un simple clon.

 **/Sasuke original/**

El Sasuke verdadero se encontraba ante la puerta de donde provenía ese gran poder mágico, pero antes de que la pudiera abrir, una explosión lo envió contra la pared que tenía a su espalda, provocandole que escupiera un poco de sangre.

-Así que tu eres el hombre que se ha encargado de vencer a todos mis miembros, no pareces la gran cosa, aunque tampoco cometeré el error de subestimare, pero antes de luchar irme, que te trae por aquí.- Le pregunto con una sonrisa enigmática el maestro del gremio.

El maestro tenia el pelo rojo hasta la cintura, atado en una coleta de caballo, de tez blanca con ojos lilas, de 1,95 de altura, con una camisa negra con una calavera roja en el centro y unos pantalones negros.

-Simplemente entrenamiento, llevo los últimos seis meses destruyendo diversos gremios oscuros para eso, pero no te preocupes, Daisuke, tu caerás junto a tu gremio.- Contesto Sasuke tranquilo, cosa que enfureció a Daisuke, el cual empezó a canalizar magia.

-Eres un maldito, Memory Make: Hi ni kaze o arekuruimasu (Viento furioso en llamas). Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto reconoció esa magia, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, ya que un gran torbellino de fuego impacto contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su rival sonriera, pero de repente vio para su sorpresa, como su fuego era engullido poco a poco por Sasuke.

-Agh, que asco, son las llamas mas asquerosas que e probado en mi vida, pero de todas formas, ahora que e comido, llegó tu final, Pīnukan no gōon (Bramido del dios de fuego), un gran torrente de llamas negras empezó a dirigirse hacia Daisuke, el cual pudo defenderse gracias a que logro efectuar su técnica a tiempo.

-Memory make: Kyōka-seki no kabe (Muro de roca reforzado).- El cual pudo resistir con mucho esfuerzo la habilidad de Sasuke, pero después de eso, dejaron la magia a un lado para empezar un combate puramente físico, el cuál estaba muy parejo, aunque Sasuke estaba recibiendo más daño que Daisuke, ademas de que ya le quedaba muy poca magia por todo lo que había luchado desde que empezó, por lo que decidió jugárselo todo a su mejor ataque.

-Metsuyuu ougi: Hinokami no jigoku no yōna kakō (Descenso infernal del dios de fuego).- Grandes llamaradas oscuras empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Sasuke, derritiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor, mientras avanzaban muy velozmente hacia Daisuke, el cual, después de mucho tiempo, sintio miedo, pero aun así, intento hacer una técnica para protegerse.

-Memory Make: Suisei ōkina kaze no kabe (Gran muro de viento acuoso).- Pensando que entre el agua y el viento podrían neutralizar el fuego, al menos el tiempo suficiente para escapar, pero no fue así, cuando la llamarada de Sasuke impacto contra el muro, lo deshizo como si fuera de papel, mientras seguía avanzando hasta impactar al maestro, el cual grito de dolor al sentir como las llamas empezaban a quemar su cuerpo, pero ahí no acabo el ataque, ya que este empezó a descender hacia bajo, destruyendo todos los pisos que habían por debajo, llegando a atravesar incluso la tierra, mientras gritos de dolor se escuchaban, hasta que todo se quedo en silencio, ya que ahora el hombre se encontraba sepultado bajo kilos y kilos de tierra.

 **/3 horas después/**

Sasuke, después de vencer al maestro del gremio oscuro, destruyo lo poco que quedaba del edificio del gremio, para después irse del lugar.

Actualmente, avanzaba a pasó lento con un solo pensamiento en mente. -Ya es hora de que nos volvamos a ver Dobe, pero esta vez seré yo quien ganara

 **Y fin del capitulo, bueno, primero de todo volver a disculparme por haber estado tantos meses sin subir nada y espero que a partir de ahora pueda subir capítulos más rápidamente.**

 **Pero bueno, al fin se han acabado los dos años de entrenamiento de ambos, y el enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **Antes de dejar el capitulo quería aclarar que aunque parezca que los rivales de este capitulo son muy fuerte, no es asi, los "portadores de la muerte" estarían comparados en fuerza con gajeel, y el maestro como mucho era solo un poco más fuerte, seria mas o menos un poco más débil que Laxus.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que la historia os siga gustando, y comentad acerca de quien creeis que ganara la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto, y tambien si veis cualquier error o tenéis algún consejo, me gustaría que lo comentarais.**

 **Un saludo.**


End file.
